


Handsome Jack's Third Wife

by Sasspiria



Series: Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Handsome Jack, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Child Abandonment, Coercion, Corruption, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drastic Age Gaps, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Gentle Handsome Jack (Borderlands), I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In later chapters - Freeform, Intersex Rhys, Knotting, Light Bondage, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Moral Bankruptcy, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Omega Rhys, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Patriarchal Society, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Press and Tabloids, Pseudo-Incest, Public Display of Affection, Rhys In Dresses, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: After Jacks' second wife abandons him, he takes the teenage omega son she left behind as a replacement wife.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937374
Comments: 43
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this is....very fucked up. I usually don't write underage stuff, but the challenge said what it said (the prompt was underage) and I thought, "Well. Go big or go home."
> 
> Some content notes: 
> 
> Rhys has both of his arms and no cybernetics for the purposes of this fic. Rhys is 16 at the beginning of this and Jack is like...in his mid to late 30s so like....very wide age gap
> 
> Jack is very gentle with Rhys in this but to be clear he is 100% explicitly forcing himself on Rhys, he's actually written here as a steamrolling prick who constantly wheelbarrows over Rhys' consent. And Rhys is way too young in this to consent to sex anyways, even if he was 1000% on board. This also takes place in a version of an a/b/o society where this type of treatment for omegas is just considered normal so its not really commented on, other than Rhys' thoughts. But like...we all know these things are bad, that should go without saying. Depiction is not endorsement, yannow. 
> 
> [Anyways, come check me out on twit](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

Rhys woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of things breaking in the penthouse. He was immediately filled with worry – his first thought was that it must be some kind of bandit, attempting to kill Jack or hurt Rhys specifically. Maybe he would come and try to take Rhys because he was an omega and omegas were rare, worth a lot to a filthy bandit.

His second thought was that his mom and Jack must have been fighting. They had been fighting a lot lately and it filled Rhys with an acute sense of dread. He didn’t want to have to leave Helios behind if Jack and his mum separated. He didn’t want to leave Helios or his home – he liked it here.

Rhys quietly crept into the kitchen, where he noted Jack smashing things – cups, bowls and plate all got thrown against the cabinets and walls until they shattered into a bunch of little pieces. “You think you can just leave me?!” Jack shouted to no one in particular as he broke every breakable thing in sight.

Rhys put his hand over his mouth to blot out his gasp, alerting the alpha to his presence. There was a look of rage spread across Jacks’ face, one that made Rhys press himself against the wall behind him to make himself small and inconspicuous.

He didn’t want to end up being on Jack’s bad side even for a moment. “Oh, Rhysie. It’s just you.” Jack said, sounding relieved. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you little one.” He said, his tone gentler than the one that he had used moments earlier. It was always surprising to Rhys how gentle Handsome Jack – of all people – treated him. He used a gentle tone with the omega and liked to spoil him with presents and sweet words.

Rhys’ mother had told Jack – on more than one occasion – that he was coddling Rhys too much. That the omega would be spoiled rotten in a year or two – and then no alpha would want him! But Jack didn’t listen to her, he continued on treating Rhys like a little prince – giving him every little thing that Rhys even hinted at wanting.

“It’s okay…” Rhys replied, though he was still frightened. “I just… I thought that something had happened.” He bit his lip and mumbled, “Maybe bandits or something, I dunno.” He looked down at his feet, feeling strange and wary all of a sudden. He knew that Jack had a temper – more importantly, he knew that a lot of people hated him and thought he was a menace. But he had never seen the older man like this before – he had never been a close witness to one of his outbursts.

It was frightening, though Rhys didn’t wish to say that out loud to the alpha. He didn’t think it would be good for him to let him know that. “Oh no… you don’t need to worry.” Jack denied with a shake of his head. “This is the safest place in the galaxy. No one will ever harm you here – even if they take down Helios, which they won’t, no one would ever be able to come here and try and hurt us.” He assured the omega kindly.

The penthouse was its own space station and it was entirely safe – the only people who had access to it were Jack, his mother and him. Rationally, Rhys knew that, but the idea of someone coming in and taking him away still terrified him to his core. He knew what bandits liked to do to omegas, he had heard all about. He knew they liked to torture them, assault them, sell them into slavery…life was not easy for an omega in general – Rhys was only sixteen and he understood that well enough – but it would be even worse if he was at the hands of some Pandoran bandits.

“Where’s mom?” Rhys asked, cocking his head at Jack. There was no sign of her… anywhere. He wondered if she had wandered off somewhere on Helios – it wouldn’t be the first time that she had randomly decided to run off for hours or even days at a time. But it was the middle of the night. It didn’t make sense – even knowing how she could be – why she would suddenly be gone.

Jack sighed and cursed under his breath. “Why don’t you go into the living room and take a seat. We’ll have a talk about it.” He directed. Rhys stood where he was suddenly trembling with nervousness and Jack – not in the mood to deal with any disobedience, hoisted the omega up into his arms and carried him away into the other room. “Come on, cupcake, there’s no need to be difficult. You’re not in trouble. I just want to talk.” He soothed.

He sat Rhys down on the couch next to him. “There you go…” Jack hummed, ruffling his hair in a jovial manner as he subtly pushed Rhys towards him. After a few moments Rhys was in his arms and he was holding the omega adoringly. He had a habit of being overly sweet with the omega and now was no exception. Rhys welcomed the gentleness though, it soothed his spiking nerves. “Now, about your mother.” Jack said, straight to business. “See, it’s kind of a long story but-”

“W-what happened to her?” He asked, looking up at the older man with big, pleading eyes as he spoke. Rhys only realized that he had cut the older man off after a moment or two. “S-sorry… go ahead.” He said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Jack chuckled and patted Rhys’ shoulder in a friendly way. “That’s fine, I get it.” He soothed. “You’re worried about her, right?” He asked, taking Rhys chin in hand as he spoke. Rhys blushed and nodded, leaning into the older mans touch. Jack sighed and pulled back, as he tried to think of a way to phrase what he had to say delicately enough not to hurt Rhys.

Jack had a soft spot for omegas – in much the same way that every alpha did. It was practically hard wired into his DNA to want to coddle and protect Rhys from everyone and anyone that might even consider hurting him. So he tried his best to not hurt Rhys as he explained himself. “You’re moms not coming back, sweetheart.” He said, his voice low and gentle. “We’ve been fighting over… a personal matter, something you don’t need to concern yourself with, so she left me.” He explained.

“Sh-she’s gone?” Rhys asked, he began to tremble all over again. He didn’t expect this. “A-and she left me here with you?” He asked, “Why?” It was clear that he felt betrayed – he might have liked being on Helios and he definitely liked Jack but that didn’t mean he wanted to be left in the penthouse without his own mother. He didn’t understand why she would do something like this to him.

Jack sighed, “She left a note.” He explained as he pulled it out from his back pocket – Rhys noted that it was hand written and there were a few tear stains on the paper. It was just like his mom, he thought, to go the extra mile when no one asked her to because An Echo would have been preferable.

The letter read out as such: _‘Jack, there is nothing that I can say to explain myself other than that I can’t be with you knowing what you’ve done. ~~I still love you but I can’t~~ I still love you, but I don’t think I can be by your side after what you’ve told me about ~~control core~~ __her. I know you’ll be angry and that you’ve probably broken everything in the house. I know you’ll hate me for leaving and want to kill me._

 _I do_ _n’t blame you for that. I understand why. But_ _I need to leave. So I’m invoking the Rite Of Replacement and leaving Rhys in your care. Hopefully that will make you happy. I only ask that you be kind to him and not punish him for my faults, he deserves to be treated kindly.’_

When Jack finished reading the letter out loud to the omega, Rhys was already crying, tears rolled down his cheeks and he impotently tried to brush them away, he only managed to scratch his face. “W-what’s the r-rite of replacement?” He asked, through the wet lump in his throat.

Jack moved to get Rhys something to dry his eyes with before he answered. He handed Rhys some tissues and then pulled the omega in for a hug. “It’s an old custom, when an omega wanted to leave their alpha they’d have another take their place, transferring the marriage to another person. Your mom isn’t an omega, but she’s still leaving you to take her place and invoking the right, on paper and everything, so it legally still counts. Not many people still hold up to those standards. I don’t know why she did it.” He said, watching Rhys’ reaction carefully as he spoke. The omega continued to sit there in silent panic.

In truth, Jack knew exactly why she did it – he knew that she was hoping that offering up her son as a replacement would distract him long enough that she would be able to disappear before he came for her. Looking at the omega right then, Jack thought she was at least partially correct.

Jacks hands moved to gently squeeze Rhys’ shoulder to comfort him as the omega trembled fearfully against him. “S-so what does that mean for me?” He asked, tears brimming in his eyes. He didn’t know what he ought to feel about this. He was only sixteen and just barely at that, he didn’t think he was old enough to have an alpha yet. He had never even been kissed before – Jack and his mother had kept him sheltered and locked away.

Jack sighed again, as if this was just as difficult for him as it was for Rhys. “Why don’t we have a couple of drinks and talk about it.” Jack offered.

“I don’t think I’m old enough to drink.” Rhys replied sheepishly, “Or… I don’t think that I’m allowed to drink either.” His mom would have a fit if she found out that he was drinking – she thought that he should treat his body like it was a temple and take good care of it. Good omegas don’t drink or do drugs, good omegas don’t hurt themselves or do anything that would make them less appealing to a future alpha. 

“Well, I’m the adult here and I say it’s allowed.” Jack replied, squeezing Rhys’ knee as he said it. It was a comforting gesture and grounded Rhys – which was a blessing for the omega, as he felt like he was free falling into an untenable place that he would never be able to survive in. Jack got up and went to get them some refreshments – the whole time that he was alone, his thoughts kept spiraling.

He was filled with worry – worry for his future, worry for his mothers safety, worried for what Jack meant to discuss with him. His heart hammered against his chest so much that he feared it was force its way out of his rib cage and bounce onto the floor in front of him. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, the loud and oppressive sounds of it seemed to get louder the more that he tried to ignore it.

Jack came back to sit next to Rhys and he handed him a fruity looking drink. “Here, drink this.” He demanded. Rhys was so nervous and on edge that he obeyed the alpha without question, drinking the sweet drink down like it was juice. He couldn’t even taste any alcohol – which just made it easier for him to handle it. Jack waited until Rhys looked woozy and tipsy before he spoke, “Alright, now ask your questions.” He said, “I’ll tell you everything I can.” He promised.

Rhys had only one question on his mind.

“So what does the rite of replacement mean for me? What’s gonna happen to me?” Rhys asked, hiccuping a bit. He already felt himself getting tipsy from the little bit of alcohol that Jack had made him drink. “A-are you gonna send me away or…” He trailed off and looked down at his hands.

“It means that you’re my omega now. It makes you my new wife.” Then Jack cupped Rhys’ face and pulled him in close for a gentle kiss. Rhys was shocked at first – he had never been kissed before – but Jack was so gentle with him that after a moment or two he melted against the contact.

The next thing that Rhys knew, Jack was hoisting him up into his arms like he weighed nothing – Rhys felt like he was so tiny in the alphas harms. “Now, come on, little kitten, let’s get you to bed. Your handsome daddy’s gonna take real good care of you.” He said glibly, lightly smacking his ass with one broad hand as he said so.

“D-daddy?” Rhys repeated, a blush had spread across his cheeks and he was so flustered that he had to bury his face in the older mans chest. He had never called Jack that before. In the context that they were in right then, it seemed like an absolutely filthy way for the alpha to refer to himself.

Rhys let out a squeak as Jack began to walk and he rustled in the alphas arms. He panicked and wrapped his arms around Jacks’ neck, all the while the alpha laughed. “It’s okay, I gotcha.” He soothed, his tone highlighting how amused he was by Rhys’ worry. The walk to the bedroom was short and as Jack sat Rhys down onto the bed, he noticed that all of his mothers things were gone.

She really was gone – every sign of her living at the penthouse was missing. It was like she had disappeared, or worse yet… had never even existed. “Wow…” Rhys said, a sob tearing out of his throat as he spoke. “Sh-she’s really gone.” He said, looking down at his hands. A mortified expression had crossed his face. “I, I can’t believe that she would just leave me like this…”

Jack didn’t appreciate Rhys bringing up his mother and it showed. “Don’t worry about her anymore. She doesn’t matter, she’s nothing but a traitor.” He directed, his tone stern. “It’s just you and me now, little one.” He promised darkly, then he pushed Rhys back so that he was laying flat on his back.

Rhys let out a little gasp as Jack started to unbutton his pajama top, he squirmed a little – trying to wrestle himself away, but Jack stopped him with little more than a firm squeeze. He stilled and looked up at the alpha with a wary expression. He pushed it off of Rhys and threw the flimsy article of clothing to the side. Then he dipped down to pinch Rhys’ nipples until they were pearly and hard.

The omega let a soft moan as Jack took one of them between his teeth, rolling the little nub between his teeth before pulling back to swirl his tongue around it. “W-wait…” Rhys mumbled, but Jack wasn’t listening to him. He payed the same attention to his other nipple, all the while his other hand dipped below Rhys’ shorts and cupped his sex through his underwear.

His hands moved against him, gently petting Rhys until his cock was hard and his cunt was leaking and wet. The whole time the omega was still confused as to what was happening, why Jack was doing this to him. Jack never gave him the chance to ask those questions, he continued petting and kissing him as the pressure built up inside of the omega. Rhys felt embarrassed by how quickly he came from the gentle ministrations.

Jack did not share his embarrassed feelings. He just cooed over him, “Oh, princess, you’re a sensitive one aren’t you?” He asked, his tone falsely sympathetic. While Rhys whined and sniffled, the alpha moved to pull down his shorts and toss them aside.

“P-please slow down.” Rhys begged, his nerves climbing higher and higher by the moment. “I, I, I d-don’t… I, I’ve never-” He stopped, a sob climbing from his throat.

Jack smiled and brushed his tears away, “You are so damn precious.” He praised sweetly. “I am gonna take such good care of you.” Jack promised as he pulled Rhys underwear down and tossed it away. “You are gonna be the most spoiled omega in the galaxy.” He added sweetly as he spread the omegas legs wide. Rhys whimpered and sluggishly batted at Jacks’ hands. He just shushed Rhys and turned his head towards Jack so that he could kiss him.

Jacks hands traveled downwards to cup Rhys’ sex. One of his hands teased and stroked the omegas cock while his other dipped in between Rhys’ folds and toyed with his lit. Rhys let out a gasp, he could feel himself getting wet. “Has anyone ever touched you like this?” He asked, as his fingers teased his sensitive bits.

Rhys shook his head, a mixture of a whimper and a moan eking out of him as he did so. He still wasn’t sure how to feel, he was so sluggish and drunk that every light, teasing touch felt intense and pleasurable to him. It was incredibly overwhelming. When Jack’s thumb circled around his wet clit he swore that he saw stars. “Are you sure? Y’know I have a hard time believing that.” Jack asked, his voice low. “You’re so pretty, I bet people were lining up to court you, touch you, kiss you…”

“No! I’ve never… you’re the f-first person that ever even kissed me.” Rhys confessed, his voice quiet and his tone filled with embarrassment.

Jack grinned then, a possessive thrill running through him at the idea of being the omegas first everything. “Oh? Is that so?” He asked, as he slid one finger inside of Rhys and slowly thrust it inside of him. Rhys let out a soft huff and nodded, a blush spread across his cheeks as he pumped the thick digit in and out of his cunt. “Then I’ll have to be very gentle with you, won’t I cupcake?”

Rhys shivered and nodded. He let out a soft little sigh as Jack pulled his fingers out of him but was shocked when the alpha stuffed them in his mouth. Working entirely on instinct, Rhys lapped at the digits, tasting his own slick on Jacks’ fingers. “Good boy, good little omega, such a quick learner.” Jack praised sweetly as he withdrew his fingers from the omegas’ mouth. Then he pulled forward and kissed him on the forehead. “Now stay right there, I’m going to get you something I know you’ll like.” He ordered.

Rhys had no other choice but to do what he was told. What other choice did he have? If he tried to fight Jack… he would lose and Jack would just take what he wanted. Maybe he would hurt him too – Rhys didn’t want to be hurt, so the only thing that he could do was stay put and try to relax.

Keyword here being _try_.

While he lay in bed, his mind was plagued with thoughts of what had happened. It was one thing for his mother to throw him under the bus to save herself – she had never been kind to him. She looked at Rhys like he was a potential homewrecker, like she was jealous of him. Maybe all betas were like that with the omegas in their lives, he really couldn’t be sure. But he didn’t understand why Jack was so quick to kiss him and take him to bed. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had done something to attract the alphas attentions so intensely. Before all this had happened, Jack had doted on him. He treated him like a little prince – he would defend the omega when his mother got cross with him. He bought Rhys presents and whenever the omega got upset he was quick to console him. Whenever he got home from work, he would greet Rhys with a kiss on the forehead or on the cheek.

And Jack was the only alpha that Rhys had ever been around, he had been incredibly sheltered by his family and cloistered away from anyone that might try to take him before he was ready to be bonded to an alpha. Not only was Jack the only alpha he had contact with though, he was the alpha – he was brilliant, handsome and strong. It was only natural that he would develop a bit of a crush on him.

Some part of him – some sinister, ugly and strangely familiar voice reminded him that this was probably all his own fault. That sinister, familiar voice told him that good omegas didn’t attract this kind of attention.

Rhys snapped out of his thoughts as Jack returned with a bag in his arms. Rhys eyed it curiously, wondering what was inside. Jack set it down next to Rhys and opened it to reveal a treasure trove of sex toys. Rhys swallowed nervously as Jack laid them all out on display, from smallest to largest.

Jack smiled at him gently, “I’ll get you all nice and relaxed, I don’t want it to hurt you when we mate.” He soothed, stroking the omegas cheek gently as he spoke. Rhys leaned into the contact despite himself, he couldn’t help it, he was so frightened that he was desperate for someone – anyone! – to comfort him. It didn’t matter that the person comforting him was also the one that hurting him.

Jack gently grabbed Rhys hands and placed them on either side of him. “Keep these right here for me okay, baby?” He demanded. Rhys squeezed the sheets so tightly that if they weren’t so well woven he might have torn them in his distress. The alpha moved to grab one of the toys, a bullet vibrator.

He pressed it against Rhys’ nipple and turned it on, starting on the lowest setting. Rhys was so shocked by the feeling of it against his sensitive tit. Jack grinned and laughed breathlessly, “You like it?” He asked. Rhys stifled a whine and nodded. “Sensitive little thing…” He cooed as he moved to get some tape, keeping the toy in place. He gave the same treatment to Rhys’ other nipple.

Rhys felt his eyes roll into the back of his head – it was so much, too much, but Jack wanted to push him even further. The alpha looked down at him with a smug little grin spread across his face, he pressed down to kiss Rhys while his mouth was still open. He pulled back and grabbed another of the toys – a pastel yellow, egg shaped vibrator. Jack turned it on and slid it between his folds, so that it was nestled right beneath his clit, giving it constant stimulation.

Rhys threw his head back and cried out. “T-too much! It’s too much!” He whined. He came quickly, just from the toys – but it was clear to him that Jack was not done with him just yet. Jack pulled the egg away and moved down to press little kisses against his clit, his tongue flicking inside of him before he finally pulled away. Then he moved to grab another toy, a small vibrating dildo – It was maybe the length and width of two of Jacks’ fingers, so not too much of a stretch for the omega to handle.

“You’re already so wet.” Jack crooned as he teased the toy inside of his folds, circling it over his clit and slowly sliding it down until it was level with his hole. He slowly slid the vibrating toy inside of him, gently thrusting it inside of Rhys and pulling it out. He teased Rhys’ wet clit and stroked his cock while he fucked him with the toy – incredibly gentle the whole time.

Rhys sniffled and arched up, wrenching the sheets as he came a second time. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a high pitched little whine as Jack laughed at him and cooed about how cute he looked when he was overstimulated. Jack pulled all of the toys away and Rhys was allowed a brief respite. He struggled to catch his breath, watching the alpha warily.

Then Jack kissed him and he felt helpless to do anything but respond to the contact. The alpha pulled away from the kiss and caressed his cheek, “Such a good little omega.” He purred as he pressed little kisses down the line of his stomach. Suddenly, he grabbed Rhys’ legs and forced him wide as he pressed his lips against his clit. He ate Rhys out enthusiastically, stroking Rhys’ cock at the same time.

Rhys was crying by the time that he came a third time. His head was swimming as Jack cooed and shushed him like he was a skittish little animal. Rhys looked at the alpha with a mixture of fear and worry in his eyes as Jack cupped his face. He brushed Rhys’ tears away and kissed him on the nose. “I think you’re ready for me now.” Jack hummed sweetly. “What do you think, little one?” He asked and Rhys nodded quietly in response. The omega pressed his cheek against the pillow and looked away from Jack, an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks. He felt exhausted and defeated.

Jack grabbed Rhys’ chin and forced it up with one hand as he lined his cock up with Rhys’ slick, inviting looking hole. “Look at me, Rhysie.” He demanded, his voice so low that he was practically purring down to the omega. “Look at your alpha.” He was practically growling now – despite everything his tone made Rhys want to bare his throat in submission.

Rhys whined and squirmed as he felt the alphas cock slowly slide inside of him, inch by inch. Rhys opened his mouth and a miserable little cry came out of him. Jack was long and thick enough that it felt like Rhys was being split in two by the alphas cock. “It’s too much!” He whined, his fingers scrabbling for purchase at the older mans neck.

Jack shushed him as he pushed himself deeper inside of the omega. He leaned down and kissed him as he bottomed out inside of him. Jack thrusts were slow and deep, he was trying to be as kind and gentle with the omega as possible. He murmured sweet words to the omega as he fucked him, he told Rhys how good he felt, how sweet he tasted, how good he was going to be to the omega, how happy he would make him.

Rhys let out a shocked cry as he felt Jacks’ teeth suddenly dig into his bonding gland, practically ripping it open. The omega was already incredibly overwhelmed but it only got worse as he felt Jacks’ knot swell inside of him. It was so big, it felt like it was splitting him apart.

Rhys felt himself going in and out of consciousness, while Jack whispered sweet words to him. By the time that his head stopped swimming, Jack had rearranged them into a more comfortable position and he was holding the omega close and kissing his tears away. “It’s okay, Rhysie…” He soothed, “Your alpha is here, you don’t need to be afraid of anything.” He promised.

Rhys shook in Jacks arms as the older man held him. He willed himself to go to sleep but he couldn’t stop fearfully shivering. It was like there was ice water running through his veins. He felt strange and dirty… wrong. Jack cooed down to him and held him close until he his consciousness finally faded.

* * *

_Rhys was wandering through the halls of Helios, wearing only his pajamas as he walked through the space station. No one else was awake, there weren’t even robots patrolling the halls. It was strange to him, but he kept on walking in an attempt to appear to be unbothered by the strange peace._

_Rhys kept on walking and walking down the halls, even as it seemed like they went on endlessly. He didn’t even know where he was going. He just kept on walking. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, his mother was in front of him – looking incredibly well put together as always, looking down her nose at him like she always did and he suddenly felt like he was only three inches tall._

_She pulled her glasses down and looked at him with a disdainful expression spread across her face, her eyes narrowed and lips curled into a sneer. “What are you doing out here so late?” She asked him, grabbing his arm so hard that he could already feel bruises forming on his skin._

_Rhys was filled with fear and worry. He wanted to open his mouth and explain to her that he wasn’t sure what happened, or what he was even doing in this hallway. But when he tried to speak, his throat was dry and filled with… something. No words would come out of him, no matter how hard he tried to push them out and explain himself._

_His mother huffed and dragged him along, “If you’re not gonna explain yourself, we might as well get going Rhys.” She demanded, walking so quickly that Rhys could barely keep up with her. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor was absolutely deafening, after a moment or two his ears started to ring and he tried to blot out the sound of it._

_They kept on walking, the whole time his mother ranted at him about what a badly behaving, miserable omega he was. Rhys felt ashamed of himself and kept his eyes on the floor as he was carted off. They walked and walked for what felt like hours until he finally arrived at what looked like a ball room._

_It was then that the lump in Rhys’ throat dissipated and he finally found his voice. “W-where are we going?” He asked and noted that his throat was raspy from disuse._

_“You’re going to meet your new alpha.” She said vaguely. Rhys had many questions in response to that, but he didn’t have the opportunity to ask them because they were moving so quickly. They walked inside and Rhys was shocked to discover that it wasn’t a ballroom at all – it looked much more like a temple than anything else._

_He stopped walking, planting his feet flat on the floor in fear. She huffed, “Come on.” She demanded and continued to drag him along. “You’re not getting any younger, dear. You need to learn your place.” She said venomously._

_“But, but I don’t want-” He started to protest, but he was thrown forward and a man grabbed him around the waist. He had a gentle touch, but Rhys still felt frightened of him – he didn’t want this. He didn’t want anything like this. He looked up at the man – the alphas – face and tried to discern who he was but it was like he was a big, incomprehensible scramble. Like he was a portrait that some angry artist had scribbled out all the details._

_Rhys felt a thick, spiraling dread that sat at the pit of his stomach. He swallowed, feeling sick as his mother literally pushed him towards the alpha. He nearly tripped over his own two feet, but he was caught by the man. The next thing that he knew… his mother was gone. She had disappeared in a cloud of smoke, abandoning him. “Mom?” Rhys asked, stuttering and sobbing._

_She didn’t answer. She couldn’t. But the alpha did. “Shh, it’s okay.” He promised. “I am gonna take very good care of you.” He added as he carried Rhys off in his arms. “You won’t ever want for anything ever again.” Some part of Rhys felt like he should trust the man, because he was being so gentle and soothing, but he couldn’t make himself do it. He felt hesitant and distrustful, nothing that the man said or did would make that feeling go away._

_The alpha carried him like a bride as he forced Rhys to leave everything that he had ever known before behind. Then…suddenly, he was in a big bed with a strong alpha holding him tight. He looked around the room and realized that he was in Jacks room. Jack was naked and holding him tight – he was naked too. He tried to scramble away, but he felt like he was paralyzed. He couldn’t move an inch. He was trapped there in Jacks arms with his own slick coating his thighs._

_Even in the deepest recesses of his mind Rhys knew that nothing would ever be the same for him again._


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys woke up the next morning, laying in Jacks’ bed. He was naked and his body felt sore. He looked around the room with the expectation that he would be in his own – only to see whose room that he was in and all of the half forgotten memories from last night came back. It was like they were crashing back into his mind. He put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to blot them out, but it didn’t work.

Then Jack came into the bedroom, looking refreshed and happy with a pleasant grin spread across his face. “Good morning baby.” He greeted, looking at the omega with interest. Rhys responded by huddling back against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pressed his knees to his chest and rocked a bit, back and forth in his anxiety. Jack walked forward, “What’s wrong, little one?” He asked, his voice low and comforting – like he was trying to sooth a frightened animal.

Maybe that was what Rhys was to him, the omega thought bitterly, but did not dare say out loud.

Jack continued to press Rhys, even as the omega stayed stubbornly silent. “C’mon kitten, let your alpha help you.” He insisted, “I want to help, just tell me what’s wrong.” Rhys just shook his head, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, to explain himself, to do anything because he was that upset. Jack sighed, moving to sit next to him. “Do you not want to speak?” He asked. Rhys shook his head. “Or is it too hard?”

Rhys nodded, sobbing a little. “Alright.” Jack said, mainly to himself as he contemplated the distressed omega in front of him, “Okay… I can work with that.” He added. “How about you nod your head for yes and shake it for no.” He suggested, “Can you do that for me, honey?”

Rhys nodded again and Jack internally took a victory lap. “Alright,” Jack inched forward to take his hand and squeeze it. “Are you hurting, are you in pain?” Rhys nodded, “You’re sore?” Rhys nodded again. “Is that why you’re crying?” Rhys shrugged and pulled a face. “Kind of?” Rhys nodded again.

Jack sighed and squeezed Rhys’ hand again. “So the pain is mostly emotional, am I right?” Rhys nodded again. “Are you sad?” A nod, “Are you scared?” An even more enthusiastic nod. Jack stroked his cheek and tsked at the omega as if he was disappointed with him, “Oh, princess…You don’t need to be scared of me, I won’t ever hurt you.” He promised, “I’ve been gentle with you, haven’t I? I never hurt

It was then that Rhys finally found his voice. He wanted to point out that Jack had already hurt him and that Rhys knew he would keep hurting him. That he had taken his virginity without his permission and made him take his knot. That he had torn open his bonding gland. He couldn’t bring himself to say any of that though, for reasons that he couldn’t quite understand.

“It’s, it’s, it’s...it’s j-just a-all t-too much.” Rhys said, in between fits of sobs. “I n-n-never even… I didn’t ever d-do anything like this before and now I feel s-so-” He stopped speaking entirely as sobs racked his body. Jack pulled Rhys to his feet, letting the omega cry in his arms. He shushed him and whispered condolences in his ear.

“Let’s go take a bath, alright?” He suggested as Rhys held on tight, sobbing openly now. “We both need it. And it should relax you, we can try and talk about things.” He added helpfully.

“O-okay…” Rhys agreed, but didn’t move to do anything. Jack wasn’t bothered by that though and just opted to carry the omega into the bathroom. He set Rhys down on the counter and then gently stripped the both of them. Rhys was too overwhelmed to do anything other than quietly sniffle, crossing his arms over his chest while the alpha pulled him into the warm, soapy water of the bath tub. Then Jack moved into the tub and pulled Rhys into his arms. Rhys was still crying, but he had calmed down some.

Jack continued soothing and shushing the omega, murmuring sweet words to him as his soapy hands trailed over Rhys’ body. Rhys still felt incredibly shy and frightened around the alpha. He was Handsome Jack and he owned Rhys now, in every single way that mattered. He could do anything that he wanted to Rhys and Rhys would have to take it.

It was terrifying to the omega that that was his reality now. Jacks’ hands glided over Rhys’ body touching every inch of him from the tips of his shoulders to little dips in his hips. “You’re so tiny.” He commented as his big palms splayed out over Rhys’ thighs. “It’s adorable.” He cooed.

Rhys flushed and looked down at himself with a strange feeling pooling in his gut. He had no idea how to describe it. He just felt… wrong. About all of this. Jack grabbed his chin and pulled it up, pulling him out of all of his spiraling thoughts. “What are ya thinking about, little one?” He asked.

“I…” Rhys sighed, “I don’t know.” He admitted. He let out a tinny little whimper, “I just, I feel so strange. I, I don’t know how to…” He sighed and shivered, feeling like he was an idiot. Like anything that he said would come out wrong – especially if he tried to tell Jack that he didn’t want this again. He was sure that if he did try to tell Jack that this was wrong and he didn’t want it

So he wisely shut his mouth and let Jack do all of the talking.

“You’re still upset about everything?” Jack guessed, his tone sympathetic. Rhys nodded shyly in response to that. Jack pulled forward and cupped the omegas face. “I know honey…” He crooned sympathetically, “It’s a big adjustment, just a day or so ago you were just a teen and now you’re my wife. It’s a lot to take in.” He spoke gently, his voice soft and sweet. He rarely talked to anyone like this, but his pretty little wife was an exception.

“Yeah…” Rhys replied, nodding in agreement. He kept on rubbing the tears from his eyes, he was filled to the brim with nerves and uncomfortable feelings. A not insignificant part of him wanted to be swallowed up into the ground and never come back out. But he couldn’t really explain that to Jack.

“Well, I want you to know that I plan on taking good care of you, little one.” Jack promised as his fingers wound through Rhys’ hair, petting the back of his head until Rhys’ eyes began to feel heavy and he relaxed against the older man. “Just you wait and see, I’ll make you a happy wife.” He promised.

Maybe if Rhys had been a little older – and a little less scared – those gentle assurances would work on him, but they just made him feel more miserable. He broke out into miserable blubbering sobs and suddenly all of reservations about telling Jack how he felt were totally forgotten. “But I don’t wanna be married!” He whined, his shoulders shaking from his sobs. “I d-don’t want to be your wife I w-want my mom back and I w-want to be normal again! I, I, d-don’t want this, I don’t want any of this!”

Suddenly, Jack pulled forward and cupped his face, gently kissing him. It all of Rhys’ cries short, stealing his breath away. He didn’t pull away until Rhys had quieted entirely, and he looked at Rhys with a strange expression – one that he couldn’t quite comprehend. Then Jack pressed Rhys against his chest, “I know, sweetheart, I know.” He muttered, as Rhys got out the last of his sobs. Then he pulled him up and cupped his face, forcing Rhys to look at him. “But there’s something you need to understand – you belong to me.” He said authoritatively. “There’s nothing either of us can do to change that, okay?” His fingers brushed against Rhys’ bonding gland. It had already started to scar over.

Jack smiled as he noticed that – it meant that Rhys had subconsciously accepted the bond. The only problem was his conscious denial and they had a long time to work on that. Rhys shook and trembled in the alphas arms as Jack pressed feather light kisses all over his face, meant to soothe – but they just made Rhys feel like a trapped, marked animal. Jack kept on talking, his voice gentle yet firm. “Now, I understand you don’t like it. I understand that you don’t think it’s fair, you know what? It’s not fair. Your mom put you into an unfair situation. But it’s something that you’ll have to learn to accept. Otherwise you’ll just make yourself miserable. You understand?”

Rhys nodded, though he had a miserable frown spread across his lips. Jack was right. He had no choice in the matter – his choices, as an omega, were always limited. But he didn’t even get the chance to choose the alpha he was mated to. That was just something that he would have to accept – the unfairness of it all notwithstanding. “Tell me you understand.”

Rhys pouted. “I understand.” He muttered, so lowly that Jack could barely hear him. That wasn’t good.

Jack shook his head in disapproval, “No. That is not how things are gonna go, baby. I want you to look at me, speak and address me properly, like a good omega.” He said. “Again. Tell me you understand and do it right this time.” He said.

Rhys sighed and looked Jack in the eye, he blinked away the remaining tears. “I understand, Alpha, I’ll try to be better for you.” He promised, his voice trembling with a mixture of fear and anxiety. He still felt awful, his body was still trembling in fear, but something else had set in. Acceptance, maybe. But it was too soon for him to really be able to tell.

Jack kissed him again, just a simple peck. “There’s a good omega.” He hummed as he leaned back, a smirk spread across his lips and his face relaxed. Rhys looked down at his hands, feeling nervous and frightened. Jack helped him wash up – allowing Rhys to be quiet and keep his thoughts to himself while the alpha took care of him. In Jacks mind, this was how things ought to be – alphas took care of their omegas and the omegas obeyed and submitted to them in exchange.

When the two of them got out of the bath, Rhys’ skin was hot and he felt a little bit more relaxed. He hoped that Jack was right – that he would learn to get used to things around here. Jack carried Rhys back into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. “God, you really are beautiful.” Jack muttered as he moved over him. Rhys trembled with nerves as Jack pressed his down the slope of his neck. “I am so lucky to have a pretty, little thing like you in my bed.” He muttered in his ear.

Rhys watched Jack with a curious expression as the older man moved down his body, paying special attention to his nipples – licking, nipping and sucking on them until they were pearly and hard. Rhys let his head fall back as Jack continued to kiss and touch him as he made his way down in between the younger mans legs. He spread Rhys’ thighs nice and wide, then he pressed feathery kisses all over the insides of them.

“What are you gonna do to me now…” Rhys blushed and looked away as he finished his sentence, “…Daddy?” He felt tiny and embarrassed of himself after he said it. But Jack liked it, judging by the grin that had spread across his face as the title hit his ears – just like he thought the older man would. He liked it enough to press even more kisses over Rhys’ thighs. Rhys bit his lips, the feather light contact making him needy, a bit of slick sliding out of his hole.

It was incredibly strange to him how expertly Jack could manipulate Rhys’ body – with just a few sparing touches the omega was whining and squirming underneath him. “I’m gonna make you feel really good, princess.” The alpha promised, his breath fanning over Rhys’ cock. He pressed a kiss to the tip of the omegas’ little cock, easily taking him in his mouth.

Rhys let out a shocked cry at the feeling of Jack’s lips wrapped around his dick. It was sensitive – always had been – whenever Rhys had tried to experiment with his own body, he had never been able to touch himself there for long before he got too overwhelmed with the feelings it sparked within him.

Jack didn’t seem to be bothered by Rhys being overwhelmed though, even when Rhys started whimpering and whining, squirming in both pleasure and pain. Rhys threw his head back, his breath coming out in little puffs. He only realized that he had come from his cock – for the very first time in his life – when Jack pulled away from him and went to kiss him and he could taste his own cum on his lips.

Jack had a little smirk spread across his lips, “You taste so good, princess.” He crooned. Rhys was so dazed that he didn’t immediately answer – and he didn’t get a chance to, because Jack quickly went back down, his fingers spreading open his folds before he dove in and enthusiastically lapped at the omegas cunt, unrelentingly licking and sucking at his clit until he came one more time.

Rhys was hyperventilating as he came down from the mind melting, overwhelming orgasm. His heart was fluttering and pounding against his chest so hard that it felt like it would bust out of it. Jack kissed him and stroked his hair to calm him as he came down from his high.

Then, suddenly, Jack grabbed Rhys and moved him so that he was sitting on the floor in between the alphas spread thighs. “I think you should return the favor, kitten, don’t you?” He demanded his voice gentle but firm, as he forced Rhys in a position so that he was face to face with Jacks bobbing erection.

“But I’ve never done anything like this…” Rhys trailed off and flushed again. Jack just huffed and pushed his head down until his lips were pressed against the tip of his cock. Rhys kept his lips stubbornly pressed together, not allowing him to force himself inside just yet. His cheeks took a pink hue as Jack rubbed the tip of his cock over Rhys’ lips. The act felt so shameful to the omega.

“That’s why I’m gonna teach you.” Jack explained, his patience just starting to wear a little thin with the omega. “Open your mouth, baby.” He demanded, his voice firm. Rhys shivered, feeling compelled to obey the alphas demands. “That’s good, now stick out your tongue.” Jack leaned back and held onto the back of Rhys’ head as the omega lapped at the tip of Jacks cock, his movements timid and nervous.

“That’s good,” He purred. “Good little omega, so obedient.” He crooned, petting the back of Rhys’ head in a soothing manner as a reward for his good efforts. “Now slide my cock in your mouth. Nice and easy, kitten.” He demanded patiently. Rhys’ eyes darted upwards and he looked at Jack – noted the smug expression spread across his face too – before his cheeks became awash with a heavy blush and he took the tip of the alphas cock in his mouth.

Rhys let out a whimper as he took the thick cock a little deeper, with Jacks encouraging murmurs and sweet touches egging him on. Rhys closed his eyes as he felt Jacks’ cock thicken, the alpha played with his hair. “Make sure to relax your jaw, sweetie.” He added. Rhys flushed and tried to do as he was told.

Then he got a little more bold, he started bobbing his head up and down – taking more and more of the alpha in his mouth until his nose was pressed up against the base of it. Rhys felt so proud of himself that he was able to do this much when he was so inexperienced. “Good job, little one.” Jack praised as he watched Rhys suck him with as much effort and expertise as he could manage.

When Jack got close to his own orgasm, he grabbed the back of Rhys’ head and pushed him down so that he had the entirety of Jacks’ cock in his mouth. Tears streamed down his cheek as panic began to build inside him – he was sure that his jaw would break or he was pass out from lack of oxygen at this rate. He started to slap at Jacks thighs and stomach in a feeble at getting away from the alpha. “No, no.” The alpha said patiently, petting his cheek. “Just accept it, pet.” He demanded. Rhys sobbed around the obstruction, tears streaming down his cheeks as his vision started spotting from lack of air.

He was so scared, he was sure that Jack was going to kill him – he was sure that he was going to die right there, with his jaw unhinged and his lips wrapped around the alphas’ knot. He passed out in moments – the last thing that he felt was Jack stroking his cheeks, telling him what a good little omega he was.

When Rhys finally came to, he was sitting with his head in Jack’s lap. His throat felt sore and raw and he was sure there was some bruising around his cheeks. Jack was running his fingers through Rhys’ hair with one hand, while he checked on something on his echo with the other. Rhys sat up and looked at the alpha with a weary expression. “Y-you knotted my mouth.” He said, his tone dull as he accused the man. His hand went to rub his hurts, a little whine escaping from him. “You knotted my mouth!” He said again, looking scandalized.

Jack had a gentle smile spread across his lips. “Yes I did.” He agreed. “I know I probably shouldn’t have, but you looked so good with your mouth stuffed up with my knot.” He smiled and stroked Rhys’ cheek gently, “How are you feeling, though?” He asked, his tone convincingly sympathetic.

“It hurts.” Rhys mumbled sourly. “My throat feels sore and my cheeks… hurts to talk.” He said pathetically, sniffling a bit. He felt so helpless here – nothing that he said or did would change the fact that Jack could do what he wanted with him, he had made that very clear to Rhys already.

Jack just cooed over him, “I’m sorry, baby.” He murmured as he pulled Rhys into his arms. He let Rhys hold onto him and cry it out, like he often did. Jack stroked Rhys’ back gently, allowing his omega to cling to him for comfort after he had hurt him. “Do you want some tea, maybe a muscle relaxer?” He asked as he pulled away. Rhys let out a whimper and nodded silently. “Okay, I’ll get you some.” He promised, patting Rhys’ thigh as he separated from the omega and got off the bed.

Jack made his way out of the room and walked into the kitchen to make the omega some herbal tea, sweetened with honey, and a few painkillers to help with his aching jaw. He also grabbed him something that would help with the anxiety that he had no doubts Rhys was still overcome with.

He returned to the room to the sight of Rhys curled up in a ball, sobbing silently. Jack frowned as he walked over to where Rhys lay. He gently moved Rhys so that he was sitting next to him and handed him the cup of tea. “How are you feeling, Rhysie?” He asked as the omega took tiny sips of the tea.

Rhys just shook his head, his frown deepening. His body trembled and didn’t stop trembling for minutes. “Here.” Jack said, “Take these, they’ll help with the pain and the discomfort.” He said.

Rhys didn’t hesitate to take the medications and swallow them down with hot tea. He looked at Jack with a grateful expression. “Th-thank you.” Rhys mumbled, not sure why he even said it. He still felt angry at Jack, his body still ached from what the alpha did to him. But he couldn’t help but be glad for even the tiniest bit of kindness. After Rhys had swallowed down the meds, Jack gave him another kiss.

For some reason, he felt grateful for that too – just what the hell was happening to him?

* * *

The first few times that Jack mated with Rhys, he was incredibly gentle with the omega. He would get him wet and overly needy before he would spread his legs and force him to take his knot. Rhys would rarely know what to do when the older man imposed his will onto him and he couldn’t bring himself to reciprocate.

But lately… he had found himself getting more and more comfortable with what was being done to him. And Rhys didn’t really know how he should feel about that.

Rhys went back and forth with how he felt about Jack from day to day. Some days, he felt something like love for the alpha, he wasn’t sure if he had just convinced himself that that was what he truly felt or if it was just something he desperately wanted to believe. Very rarely, he felt a burning resentment for his mother – for putting him in this situation – and for Jack taking advantage of him.

But most days it was just a cool, dull acceptance of his fate. He belonged to Handsome Jack and there was nothing that he could do about it, Jack was one of the most feared men in the galaxy, he had all the riches and firepower to hunt him down if Rhys ever tried to leave. It wasn’t like he could leave anyways, a broken bond could kill him – all he could do was make his life that much less bothersome.

Appeasing Jacks whims was the best way to make sure his life was easy. Still, that didn’t explain why he had woken up that morning feeling needy and wanting Jack. It didn’t explain why he came into Jacks’ study while the alpha was in the middle of a – seemingly – important phone call and pull his dress up over his head and toss it behind him. It didn’t explain why he shimmied off his panties and tossed those aside too. It didn’t explain why he scrambled into Jacks lap and grabbed the alphas free hand to guide it towards his sex.

Jack eyed him curiously but didn’t stop him as Rhys used the alphas hands and fingers to pleasure himself. Rhys had Jack tease his clit until he was nice and wet, then when he thought he was ready he moved him so that Jacks fingers were sliding in and out of him in a lazy rhythm. He stroked his own cock with one hand and with the other stuffed his fingers in his mouth to blot out any noises he might make.

When he was almost on the verge of an orgasm, Jack stopped him. Then he redirected the call to his ear piece and manhandled Rhys so that he was sitting with his back against the alphas chest and his legs were spread wide. “I’m sorry could you repeat yourself, Jimmy?” He asked his vice president over the line. “My kitten distracted me.” He added.

“I didn’t know that you had a cat, sir.” Blake replied in a conversational sort of way, which was not something that he often did.

Jack narrowed his eyes, “Shut up and give me the reports again.” He said. His hands were much gentler than his sharp tone of voice. Rhys felt confused by the dissonance between them. One of Jacks hands moved to tease and toy at his nipples while the other moved down to play with his clit.

Rhys let out a quiet moan and bit his lip as he rutted his cunt against Jacks’ hands. He let out a whimper as Jack slid his fingers inside of him. All the while he kept on talking, talking, talking to the man on the other line. Rhys had a hard time drumming up the specifics, because he was simply so enraptured by the feeling of Jack fucking him with his fingers. Jacks thrusts were slow and deep, the omega felt commanded and owned, just by the way that he was being touched. He came quickly, but even after his orgasm

Rhys only realized that the call had ended when Jack pushed him down on the floor and forced him on his belly. He raised Rhys’ hips and spread his thighs wide before he leaned back and pulled his own cock out, stroking it to the sight of the omega underneath him. Rhys let out a helpless, keening moan as the tip of Jacks cock rubbed against his slick folds.

Jack slid inside of him, grabbing his hips and squeezing them roughly as he did so. Rhys cried out, his hands clawing at the expensive carpeting underneath him. All the while Jack held onto his hips and thrust his cock in and out of his cunt. The alpha pressed kisses against his neck, shoulders and back.

“A-alpha…” Rhys muttered as he unconsciously backed up against the alphas cock. He didn’t even realize what he was doing – he was still so naive. Suddenly, Jack pulled out of Rhys and flipped him over so that he was laying on his back. Then his thrusts became harder, more rapid – desperate even.

He kissed Rhys as his knot began to swell. Soon, they were locked together on that floor. And they would be for some time. “Someone was desperate.” Jack said teasingly as he looked down at the omega underneath him. “You know, I thought you would be too shy to ever come to me like this.” He purred in a low voice. “Turns out I was wrong.” He added, laughing breathlessly at the sight of the omega.

Rhys huffed and looked away. “Shut up.” He mumbled sourly. It felt like Jack was shaming him, though he was sure that the alpha would ardently argue that he wasn’t if Rhys called him on it.

“Now, don’t you act like that, kitten.” Jack chastised him gently. “You came to me.” He reminded as he took Rhys’ chin in his hand. “You got naked and crawled in my lap, you practically threw yourself at me.” He nipped at Rhys’ earlobe and then pressed a kiss behind his ear. “What’s going on with you? You’re not usually so forward.” He noted, “Not that I mind…” He added teasingly.

Rhys crossed his arms over his chest and shivered. “I, I dunno.” He answered shyly. He felt ashamed of himself, acting like that while Jack was on the phone with someone important – he felt debauched and dirty. He didn’t want to be like that. “I just… I woke up and I felt… I wanted you.” He confessed. “I n-never felt like that before.”

He wondered if maybe – like Jack had told him whenever he cried or got upset – that he was finally starting to get used to things, that his mind and body had begun to accept the bond and his relationship with Jack. It would make things easier if he was. Maybe, he thought, if he let his inhibitions go then things would be better. He was positive that he would be happier.

Jack cooed at him like he was the most precious thing in the world and then he pressed kisses against his neck and down over his shoulders. “That’s good, honey, I’m glad. It looks like you’re getting used to things around here.” He praised Rhys endlessly, making the omega feel desperate for more and more of the affection that he doled out to him.

Rhys flushed and looked down at his hands, “I guess…” He grumbled to them. “I, I just… I don’t know.” He added weakly. His brain felt like a muddled fog, he hated how stupid he felt more than anything else.

Jack was quick to wrap his arms around Rhys’ body and coddle him. “That’s okay, little one. I understand.” He cooed. “You needed your alpha to help you, that’s perfectly natural.” He added as he rubbed Rhys back in soothing circles. “Nothin’ to be ashamed of, Rhysie, I promise.”

Rhys whimpered and allowed Jack to hold and soothe him.

Rhys was dizzy and needy feeling for the rest of the day. It wasn’t too bad, but he felt desperate to have Jack touching him and kissing him. He had never felt like that before – he had never been so wanting in his life. It was a strange feeling, overwhelming. It made his head all foggy and his knees weak.

Jack had to fuck him two more times that day because Rhys was so desperate and needy to have the alphas cock inside of him – even though, at the same time, he felt incredibly ashamed of himself for asking Jack to knot and mate him. By the time that Rhys finally went to sleep, Jack was more satisfied than he had been in months. And he knew exactly why too.

He walked into the bathroom and smiled as he pulled out a little bottle of the low-grade fertility drugs that he had been switching out Rhys’ suppressants with and continued to do switch them out. Rhys hadn’t even noticed the difference between the two yet – but it would become more and more clear to him the longer that he was on them.

In only a few months, Jack thought with a cruel and pleased little grin spread across his face, Rhys would be on the verge of his first heat and – if they were lucky – he would be swollen with Jacks’ pups in no time. He couldn’t wait to see how Rhys looked, laying naked in his bed – with a big, round belly.

Jack was sure that Rhys would be the type of omega that would look like he was glowing during a pregnancy – and he’d bet millions that he’d smell even sweeter than he already did. Like a cocktail filled with ambrosia.

* * *

It was only days later that Jack made the arrangements for Jack and Rhys to have a public wedding ceremony – filmed and broadcast all over Helios, as well as any of the planets that Handsome Jack – or Hyperion – owned and maintained. So not only would Jack be seen by the people on the station – he would also be seen by all of the people of Pandora, Athenis and Promethea.

That was so many people – it was millions if not billions of people that would be ravenously watching Rhys publicly be given to Jack and their bond would be recognized. Rhys was incredibly nervous, he worried that he would end up doing something wrong. He probably would, he thought, and when he inevitably tripped over his own feet or said his vows completely wrong – everyone would see what a failure he was. And no one would ever forget it.

 _‘No pressure’_ , he thought to himself bitterly.

Jack had told Rhys that it was his special day and so he let Rhys pick out everything that he wanted for the wedding – he got to pick out his dress, the venue, the cake and all those other things. Rhys had chosen one of the ballrooms in Helios for the ceremony. His dress was reminiscent of a ball gown or a princess dress, embroidered with silk and lace flowers all over the skirt. The sleeves were off of his shoulders and the bust of it was done up in a sweetheart cut.

The dress wasn’t white – Jack had told Rhys that he couldn’t wear a white dress because that was meant for virgins. And even though he swore up and down, after he saw the horrified and distraught look on his omegas’ face, that he was just teasing and he could wear any color that he damn well pleased… the damage was done. Rhys had gone with a very tasteful cream color.

Still… despite the upset over the color, Rhys very much liked the dress. It made him feel like a princess. He was glad that Jack had let him do whatever he wanted – it made him feel like he had at least some control over his life still. Even if that control was as meager as choosing the clothing that he got to wear and the cake he ate at his after party.

The ceremony had been simple – only a handful of people were actually in the room with them as it happened. There was the priest who would bind them in union, the vice president of Hyperion and Rhys’ beta friends, Vaughn and Yvette who came for moral support on the omegas behalf. Originally, Jack had been against them coming – he had told Rhys that he needed to leave those people behind now, his friends were at a different phase of life than he was.

But Rhys had cried and begged Jack to please let them come – he needed some people there with him, some actual friends who would support him at this crucial stage in his life. So, eventually, after a whole lot of begging, Jack had finally given in to his requests.

The ceremony had been quick and simple, Rhys had been walked down the aisle and “given” to Jack by Blake. Rhys thought it was redundant. He had already given all of himself to the alpha – it all felt like theater to him. Rhys stood in front of Jack, a thick bouquet of roses covering his face as they spoke out their vows. Rhys could barely hear himself say, “I do.” over the sound of his own blood pumping in his ears.

The party afterwards had been a bit more bombastic – there was dancing, there was drinking, there was cake. Rhys sat at a little table, with his friends, eating cake and drinking champagne in the hopes that it would give him courage for his wedding night. It wasn’t like Jack hadn’t had sex with him before, but he thought it would be…different.

He couldn’t explain why though – even with a gun to his head he would never be able to tell you what the difference would be. All he knew was that, in his heart of hearts, he would know that things had changed between him and Jack once again. Things had changed for him, radically, again.

Rhys forced himself to occupy himself by talking with his friends – momentarily pretending that nothing had changed and he was just a normal teenager hanging out with his friends. He forced himself to talk about meaningless things – like video games and when he and Vaughn would go to the next Hack-a-thon with each other – it was the only way to keep himself sane.

“Rhys!” Jack called harshly, startling Rhys out of the dreamy state that he was in with the roughness of his voice. Rhys looked over at the alpha nervously, “We’re gonna be going soon, princess. Say good bye to your friends.” He said.

Rhys frowned and bit his lip. He didn’t have much of a choice but to do what his alpha demanded of him. Even if it made him nervous. He pulled forward and gave both of them tight hugs. “I think I’m gonna be gone for a few weeks at least.” He said, “Jack’s taking me to Aquator, so we’ll be off grid, I probably won’t even be able to call.” He smiled tightly, “Sorry.” He said.

Yvette paused, “Are you gonna be okay?” She asked, “I mean, I don’t wanna judge but this is kinda…”

Rhys frowned, “I know.” He said, “I know what you’re thinking. It’s weird and bad and…” He sighed as he trailed off. “But I don’t know what else

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Vaughn interjected. “To help you out?” He added, as a clarification.

Rhys’ lower lip started to tremble as he tried to stop himself from crying. “Please don’t stop being my friend.” He pleaded quietly. “I need you both more than ever right now.” He explained.

“What?” Vaughn asked, “We’re not gonna do stop being your friend.” He looked at Yvette, “Right?”

“No, we would never-” Yvette started to say, but she was cut off as Jack called Rhys again – louder and harsher this time. It wasn’t good to keep him waiting like this.

“I should probably go.” He said warily. He pulled them in for another hug, “I’ll try to call you soon if I can.” He promised as he walked backwards to where Jack stood in wait for him. As soon as he was in reaching distance Jack picked him up and held him in a bridal carry. A blush spread across Rhys’ cheeks as he looked at his husband.

“You ready to go, kitten?” He asked, his voice low like he was purring to the omega.

Rhys huffed quietly, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said, his voice quiet and dull. Jack tossed a smile back to the cameras as he carried Rhys off. The walk from the room to the elevator was short, Rhys forced himself to relax as he was taken to their hotel room. The room was large and expansive, the furnishings were expensive and classical looking. Rhys looked around the room with a feeling of dread that he did not completely understand overcame him.

Rhys had chosen his own dress – but Jack had been quick to pick him out some lingerie to wear for their wedding night. Frilly, lacy panties and a silky bustier, as well as thigh high stalkings and lacy garters on his thighs. As soon as he had been stripped out of his dress – Jack was on him, looking at Rhys like he was prey to be conquered. He wouldn’t be wrong, Rhys thought bitterly.

He circled around Rhys’ body, inspecting the omegas body openly. Rhys flushed and looked down at his feet as Jack stopped in front of him. He gently grabbed Rhys’ chin and pulled him forward for a chaste kiss. “Are you ready, kitten?” He asked as he pulled away from the kiss. Rhys nodded shakily.

Jack smiled then and then led him to the bed. He sat Rhys down on his lap and kissed him as he slowly pulled off his panties. He sat Rhys down on the bed, continuing to kiss and gently touch him until Rhys was melting underneath his touch. Then he lay Rhys down on the bed.

Jack got up and took off his suit before he returned back to where Rhys lay. “We’re gonna try something new tonight, alright kitten?” He said, his tone was gentle – like it was a suggestion – but Rhys knew better. He nodded shakily and allowed Jack to place him in his lap. “I want you to sit right here and ride me, alright?” Rhys nodded again, knowing that his choice in the matter was irrelevant.

He slowly positioned himself on top of Jacks cock and slid himself down. He cried out at the stretch of the alpha inside of him – because Jack was so thick and big that Rhys still had issue taking him without any prep. Jack squeezed Rhys’ hips harshly, “Come on, princess.” He urged, his hands sliding up and down the omegas thighs as he did so.

Rhys set a slow, gentle pace as he rode the alpha. He moved his hips in little circles and bounced as he much as he could manage. He hoped that he was doing a good job and, judging by the pleased smirk that was spread across the alphas face and the grunts that he let out, he was.

Jacks hands slid up his chest to play with Rhys’ nipples – prodding and pulling at them until they were red and raw. “Good job, baby.” He cooed, then he squeezed Rhys’ ass. “Why don’t you speed it up a bit, though?” He demanded gently.

Rhys did as he was told, going by the alphas directions – by the time that both of them came, Rhys felt sore and tired from the work out. Strangely satisfied though, as well as the normal feelings that came when he had sex with Jack. All positives and negatives mixed up with each other, to a confusing effect.

Rhys let out shaky breaths as he felt Jacks knot swell inside of him, he was so exhausted and overwhelmed from everything that had happened that day. He leaned down and rested his cheek against the alphas pec, hoping to quickly find sleep – maybe whatever god there was in the universe was looking out for him because, unlike every other wish he had made, this one was quickly granted.

* * *

The wedding had been mostly for Rhys’ benefit. Something to help sooth him and make him feel more secure about being Jacks wife. That was why he let him choose everything, so it could feel like a normal wedding ceremony between an alpha and an omega that were in love with each other – instead of the reality of what it was. But there had been another reason. He planned on drawing out his newly ex-wife from wherever she was hiding.

He knew that she wasn’t close with Rhys – in no small part because his omega status made her feel insignificant and jealous, as unfair to Rhys as it was – but he was still her son. Jack was still the man that she married – even if it wasn’t out of love for Rhys, anger could still draw her out. Jealousy could definitely draw her out. And she had always been such a jealous beta too…so petty and cruel.

When Rhys was finally asleep – after he had been mated and knotted, just like a good omega regularly should be – Jack had decided to call up his contact and see if he was progressing in his search for the woman who had abandoned him. “Jack, it’s not a good time.” His contact, a Pandoran bandit named Zane that liked to prostitute himself to whatever corporation gave him the most cash.

“What’s the problem, bud?” He asked facetiously, “Can’t find one little beta woman? She can’t last long on any of the planets she went to.” He said. There were only a few places that she could be hiding, none of them were any place for a woman like her

“She’s a slippery one.” Zane explained. “She’s on Pandora, I can tell you that much. Almost caught her too, back in Fyrestone. But somehow she got away.” Zane let out a wistful sigh, “Ah, well, what are ya gonna do? I’ll get ‘er next time to be sure.” Zane didn’t seem all that convinced that he would. But he also didn’t seem like he was taking it seriously.

Jack grit his teeth, trying not to let his aggravation show. “Well, next time you catch her, make sure to keep her in your custody. I want her back on Helios yesterday. Get it done.” He said authoritatively, before he hung up the call and went back to the big bed where his wife lay, sleeping peacefully.

He wrapped his arms around Rhys’ tiny waist and pressed close to him. Jack had no doubt that they would find her soon – Hyperion had the best trackers in the galaxy at their disposal – and when they did, well, he would get his justice. She thought that she could just leave him here without facing consequences, but there would be… **deadly** consequences at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no update! sorry, ive been depressed and sick lately (not with covid, just general fatigue and respiratory issues) so i haven't really had the motivation to write, but i finally got up the nerve

Aquator was a warm, sunny planet that was almost entirely beaches, beautiful forests and tropical cities. Rhys had always wanted to go here – though he had thought it would be a vacation before he went to university, instead of his own honeymoon. Despite his mixed feelings about the circumstances of the situation, Rhys was decidedly going to focus on his enjoyment. He would drive himself completely mad if he didn’t.

Rhys was laying on his stomach, wearing little more than his swim trunks, while the sun rained down on his back. He could feel water splashing against his skin and he could smell coconuts and sea water all around him. By midday, Rhys was practically a relaxed puddle of omega laying on top of the soft blankets that Jack had laid down for him.

It was only when he noticed the tide rising, water splashing dangerously close to where he lay on the beach, that Rhys decided to get up and go for a swim in the ocean. Never before had Rhys enjoyed a swim so much, he dove deep into the water, swimming around with the fishes. A dolphin eventually came upon him and he kissed it. For those few, sparing hours – he forgot where he was.

Then Jack decided to corral Rhys back into the cabana that he had purchased for their vacation. Rhys had not wanted to come back inside – knowing that he would be in for a night where he would be manhandled and ravished whether he liked it or not. Still, he couldn’t help but feel warm inside when Jack pulled him in for a chaste kiss before he picked Rhys up and carried him into the threshold of the cabana. They didn’t get very far inside before Jack was manhandling Rhys onto the floor, on his hands and knees.

Rhys was so shocked at the sudden manhandling that the only noise of objection that he could bring himself to let out was a tiny, insignificant squeak. Jack laughed and pressed kisses against Rhys’ shoulder blades. “You are too precious… my sweet little wife.” He murmured against the omegas skin.

Rhys let out a little whimper as Jack kissed and touched his body. He quietly shivered as he felt Jack stripping him of his swimsuit. Then his legs were spread nice and wide, his shoulders were pushed down so that he was positioned on his knees and elbows. He let out a squeak as he felt the alphas cock sliding in between his folds. Jack just shushed him and thrust his hips forward.

Rhys whined and rubbed his cheek against the hard wood of the floor below him. Jack was an overpowering man, he always felt completely overwhelmed and dominated by him – even when Jack was treating him like glass. He let out a whine as Jack slapped Rhys’ thighs before spreading them even wider apart to accommodate his cock. Then he thrust all the way inside of Rhys’ cunt, before slowly pulling out and then slamming back in. Jack set a slow rhythm, taking his time with the omegas body before he knotted him.

When Jack slumped down on top of him, Rhys felt so exhausted and overwhelmed that all he could do was close his eyes and allow his mind to drift off while Jack continued to lavish his body with gentle touches and sweet kisses.

When Rhys’ eyes opened again, he was laying on an expansive, colorful feather bed – Jack’s arms were wrapped around him protectively. He whined and squirmed around, trying to free himself from the lovers embrace that he was coiled up in. After a moment or two, he heard Jack chuckling in his ear.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jack murmured in his ear, pulling him a little closer – much to the omega’s chagrin. Jack maneuvered Rhys around so that he was laying on his back and the omega was straddling his hips. “There, now that I can see your pretty face… what’s got you all bothered, kitten?”

Rhys squirmed a bit and fidgeted with his fingers anxiously, “I’m hungry.” He answered after a long and deliberative pause, his tone was a bit clipped and short. Thankfully, Jack decided not to hold that against him. “Um, also… I want to call up Vaughn and Yvette. I told them I’d call them later so they’d know I made it to Aquator safe. Is that okay?” He asked, his tone even more flighty and nervous.

He had no idea why he felt like he was walking on eggshells with the alpha, but the fear of being rejected or told no plagued him. Jack fixed him with an appraising look, “Maybe later. We just got here, after all.” He said, “But we can make some dinner.” He added, his tone friendly and even.

“Oh.” Rhys replied in a disappointed manner. He tried to not let his disappointment show for more than a moment though, deciding to press on to the next thing as quickly as possible for his own sake. “I can cook.” Rhys offered quickly. Then he frowned and rounded out his shoulders submissively, “I mean I can make dinner for us if you want.” He added, with a pleasant little half smile spread across his lips.

Jack looked at Rhys in a way that felt to him like he was sizing the omega up. His fingers drummed thoughtfully against Rhys’ hips as he pretended to think on it, “… Alright.” He said, “Let’s see what you can do then.” Then he helped Rhys to his feet and allowed the omega to run off, dress himself and walk to the kitchen.

The food stocked in the kitchen was plentiful, provided to them gratis by the owners of the resort. Rhys hummed quietly as he pulled out different sorts of vegetables, meats and rice. He decided to make a stir fry, some veggies and rice – as well as strips of steak.

Rhys quickly got to work, diligently washing all of the veggies before he moved to season and marinate the beef. Then he started on the rice – he knew that that would probably take a while, so he decided to try to call Vaughn and see how he was doing while he waited for it to be ready. Rhys quickly dialed him up on his echo and waited for Vaughn to answer the phone – Vaughn picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, it’s me.” Rhys greeted, trying not to show how eager he was to talk with his friend again after he had been hauled off to a whole other planet to celebrate his wedded union to Handsome Jack.

“Hey.” Vaughn answered, his tone surprisingly cheerful – it must have been early on Helios, Rhys thought. That was good, he had been briefly worried that he might be interrupting his sleep. “How’s the… you know, the after wedding thing-”

A grin tugged at Rhys’ lips, “The honeymoon.” He corrected, “That’s the word you’re looking for, bro.” He added, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his tone.

“Right. That.” Vaughn replied, “Anyways, hows everything going?” He asked. “How’s the beaches, are they nice?” He added, a tinge of jealousy in his tone that Rhys would get to go somewhere so luxurious. Vaughn and his family were much poorer than Rhys was – he knew that and usually tried not to flaunt it in front of him.

Rhys flushed, “Uh yeah… it’s beautiful. Breathtaking really.” He said, his eyes turned towards the window. For a moment or two he watched the waves crashing against the sandy beach. “Like it’s really… wow.” He added, less than intelligently. “I wish you could see it, because its – wow.”

“You said that twice.” Vaughn pointed out, his tone amused and good-natured.

“Well, it needed to be said twice.” Rhys replied, “That’s just how pretty it is!” He added with a little laugh, “Anyways… how are things with you and ‘Vette?” He asked.

“Oh, you know – same old, same old. Everything’s so boring without you here.” Vaughn replied, his tone flat and a little despondent.

Rhys laughed lightly, “Well, I promise that I’ll be back soon.” He promised.

There was silence over the line, it hung heavy and thick in the air. So thick, in fact, that Rhys thought he might choke on it. “Are you okay, Rhys?” Vaughn asked, cutting the tension with little more than a gentle word or two.

Rhys opened his mouth and closed it again, suddenly he felt something awful swimming inside of him, leaving him with feelings of agony and despair that he couldn’t bring himself to cover up. “I, I, I-” He stammered. “I don’t, I don’t, I’m not okay, I’m not-” He felt tears burst down his cheeks.

“It’s okay man, take your time.” Vaughn soothed gently.

Rhys let out a shaky breath and nodded. “I, um… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out on you like that,” He said quickly, “No I’m not okay. I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay… this isn’t normal.” He explained, his tone flat and despondent. “All of this is completely… it’s the total opposite of normal.”

Vaughn hummed in agreement, “It’s freaking wild, man.” He said, thoughtlessly.

“There’s nothing I can do about it either. I have to stay here, with handsome Jack – with Jack. For the rest of my life. There’s nowhere I can go, no place to run…and my brain is so… I feel so strange every day, it’s like something is taking over my body whenever I’m near him. I know that I’m- but I don’t think it’s right.” He babbled endlessly. “It just doesn’t seem like… it doesn’t seem right.” He added, his voice tapering off, getting softer and softer with each word that he said. “I don’t, I don’t know how to explain it…” He mumbled, his body trembling a bit.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” Vaughn promised, his tone earnest and kind. Rhys let out a sigh of relief – letting out a breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding in as he did so. “This has got to be so hard for you, man, I’m sorry. You always have me and Yvette though. We’ll always be there for you.” He promised. “No matter what.”

“Thank you.” Rhys said, wetness in his tone. “You have no idea how much I appreciate that.” He added gratefully. Rhys hung on to the call with Vaughn for a while – as long as he could manage. He knew that Jack would be back soon – and he wouldn’t be happy to see Rhys lollygagging on the phone with his friends. By the time that he managed to force himself to say goodbye to his friend, Rhys felt strangely invigorated and calmed. Finally he was able to focus on making a meal for him and Jack.

He circled around the kitchen and moved to the vegetables that he had left in a strainer in the sink to wash and pulled them out. He let out a little sigh and threw his head back as he rolled his shoulders to undo some of the tension in his neck. Then he got to work at prepping the food for their dinner – he allowed his body to go on auto pilot as he carried out the monotonous work. He let his mind go blank as he did the busy work – a strange feeling of peace coming over him in the moments that he allowed himself not to think.

Rhys was so distracted by the busy work that he was doing that he didn’t register Jack walking into the room. He didn’t realize that he wasn’t alone until he he felt the alphas arms wrapping around his waist, all the while the omega continued to cut up onions and bell peppers. Rhys let out a soft noise of surprise as he felt the alphas arms around him, holding him tight. “Hi.” He said, his voice light with nerves. “What’s up?” He asked, looking back at the alpha curiously.

“I just wanted to come and check on you.” Jack hummed, “See how you were doing.”

“I’m fine, I barely started with the food.” Rhys hummed in response, rolling his eyes a bit at Jacks insistence to be close by his side.

“Well, it’s already looking like it’s gonna turn out just fine,” Jack praised, “You are turning into such a good little house wife, baby.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Rhys’ cheek. He squeezed Rhys’ waist in a loving, tender manner. “I bet you’ll be an amazing mother too.” He added slyly. “In time.”

Rhys stiffened, “Ch-children?” He asked, his voice pitching higher with nerves. “I-isn’t it a little early to be talking about that?” He added, trembling from anxiety about what he would be made to do in the near future, his duties as Jacks wife seemed to expand into even more uncharted territory by the day.

He could feel Jack grin against his skin, all the while his hand smoothed up and down the line of Rhys’ tiny stomach. “Not now. You haven’t even had your first heat yet.” He soothed, running his fingers through Rhys’ messy hair. “We’ve got lots of time to turn Hyperion into a fucking dynasty.” He promised, “I’m gonna breed you over and over again until we got enough heirs to make the Maliwans blush. All of ‘em.” He added quietly.

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed as he dipped his head and rounded his shoulders shyly. He wasn’t sure how he should feel when he thought of what Jack said. It still felt so surreal and new. He didn’t think there was a proper response for him to have – everything about his life was different from everything that he had been taught that he should expect for himself.

Jack laughed and ruffled the omegas hair before he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, “I’ve gotta go make some calls. Are you gonna be alright to finish making dinner by yourself?” He asked, his hands never straying from Rhys’ body.

“Go.” Rhys blurted out a little too quickly, before he caught himself and meekly stated, “I mean, yeah I can handle myself in the kitchen.” Then he forced a smile on his face. “You don’t need to worry about me, go on and take your calls.” He urged, trying not to push the alpha too much – because then Jack would get irritated or suspicious and then he wouldn’t leave Rhys alone.

But it seemed like whatever deity was out there had been smiling upon him that day, because Jack just nodded and told Rhys to call for him if he needed him as he walked out the door. As soon as Jack was gone, it was like he could finally breath again, like a heavy weight had finally been lifted off of his chest. He let out several sighs of relief and walked around in a circle around the room in a feeble attempt to collect himself after his mind had been left feeling scattered.

He wondered if it was just because the bond with Jack was still so new that being near to him had him feeling this way – halfway frightened of the alpha and halfway filled with a desire to give himself to Jack and let the alpha devour him whole – or if it was something else… something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Rhys truly didn’t like letting his mind think about all of this – it filled him with worry and a strange sense of impending doom, like his future was sure to bleak. So he got back to work on dinner, he allowed his mind to drift off to a more neutral place as he let his body focus on cutting vegetables into chunks and the meat into thick slices for their dinner. By the time that he had finished up cooking the meal, he had forgotten all of the weary feelings that he had had earlier and he and Jack had a pleasant evening, wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

_Six months before everything that had happened with Rhys’ mother, before Rhys had taken her place as Handsome Jacks wife and omega, Rhys had just been a teenager who was coming to terms with the fact that he was an omega. And being an omega wasn’t something that should be admired – at least not in Rhys’ mind._

_Being an omega meant that people would treat him differently – that alphas that walked by him would stare and scent at the air. It meant that betas would look at him with either confusion – as omegas were a mystery to them – or jealousy and disgust, because betas all seemed to think of omegas as whores and homewreckers. It meant that he would be groped by strangers as he walked down the street. It meant that people would comment on his appearance, treat him like a spectacle to be commented upon._

_Rhys didn’t want to be an omega, it felt incredibly unfair to him that this was his lot in life. That he would live and die tied to the bonds of whatever alpha was lucky enough to claim him. Living like that would be a nightmare for him – so of course Rhys would have no choice but to bond and marry an alpha when he came of age._

_That day, Rhys had been sent home from school – with a big red note from his teacher strapped to his chest and a flustered expression spread across his face. His mother and Jack had been sitting in the kitchen – she was cooking something for dinner, while Jack was looking over some weapons plans that had been sent to him via echo. They were both at peace – until Rhys walked in and their attention turned towards him._

_His mother was the first to notice him and notice the note on his chest. She walked up to him and tore it off of his chest so she could examine it further, “What’s this?” She asked as she examined it. Rhys just shrugged and smiled in a lopsided manner. He was obviously uncomfortable, his eyes darting around the room for a venue to escape and run to his room. He knew that his mother would just ignore any answer he gave anyways – it was just best, if he couldn’t run off to hide in his bed immediately, to wait for her to read the note for herself._

_His mother took her sweet time to read out the note. Rhys let out a soft sigh and resigned himself to his fate – no matter what happened, it wouldn’t end well for him. He was sure of that._

_“I guess some of the alphas… mainly the boys in my class were…” He sighed and stared down at his feet. “Staring and commenting about me. Some of them even touched me. I guess for some reason that’s my fault.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes at the unfairness of it all. He knew which side his mother would take before she bothered to open her mouth._

_“Says here that you’re suspended for punching one of the boys after he pinched you.” She commented dryly. Jack laughed and shook his head, but decidedly did not intervene with the two of them just yet._

_“Well what was I supposed to do?” Rhys protested, throwing his arms up in frustration. “They wouldn’t leave me alone.” He explained, “Until I punched one of them. Then they stopped!” As far as Rhys was concerned, there was nothing that he could do_

_“Well maybe you shouldn’t have provoked those boys, then you wouldn’t have gotten in trouble.” She told him, staring down her nose at him in a way that made Rhys feel small and insignificant. He hated feeling that way. He hated how often she made him feel like he was nothing._

_Rhys grit his teeth, disappointed – but not in the least bit surprised – at her response. “Okay.” He said, forcing himself to keep his tone polite in fear of any punishment. “I wasn’t really doing anything to provoke them… but okay.” He murmured under his breath._

_She huffed, “Well, you can think about what you might have done in your room. You’re grounded until further notice.” She said._

_“Seriously?” Rhys exclaimed, looking at her with an exasperated expression spread across his face._

_His mother did not skip a beat. “As a heart attack.” She said, then pointed towards the hall. “Now go to your room, do your homework and think about what you might have done.” She directed._

_That was when – thankfully – Jack decided to intervene. He looked at Rhys, giving him a reassuring smile that almost immediately calmed the omega. “Kathleen, that’s enough. Cut Rhysie here some slack, he’s going through enough.” He said. Usually when Handsome Jack said something, people listened, cowered and obeyed._

_This time, that didn’t happen – because Kathleen was not afraid of Jack, whether that was the intelligent way to go about things remained to be seen, but she wasn’t afraid of him. So his mother gave Jack a dirty look, “He’s fine. You don’t need to tell me how to raise my son, Jack. I can take care of him just fine all by myself, I have taken care of my son his whole life.” She snapped at him._

_Jack opened his mouth to say something else, perhaps to argue in Rhys’ defense, but Rhys didn’t feel the need to stick around and hear it. He quickly turned around and walked off to his bedroom. Then he locked the door and quickly burrowed himself under the covers of his bed so he could properly sulk._

_As soon as he was alone with his thoughts, Rhys absorbed himself in spiraling and dramatic thoughts – he hated living on Helios, he hated the stuffy school that he was forced to attend, he hated how his mother treated him, he hated being an omega and he hated his life._

_Nearly half an hour after he started sulking, someone came into his room and sat down on the bed next to him. Rhys whimpered and tried to ignore whoever it was – he was in no shape to socialize with anyone right now. Especially not an adult that had authority over him, like his mother or Jack._

_The next thing that Rhys knew, there was a gentle hand squeezing his hip. Rhys whined and squirmed a bit, he wanted the earth to swallow him up at that moment. “Hey, don’t be like that, kiddo.” Jack said, still touching him in a gentle, fatherly manner._

_Rhys sniffled and moved so that he was sitting up. “Hi.” He said, sniffing quietly as he positioned himself so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed right next to Jack. “What are you doing here? Am I in even more trouble now?” He asked the questions rapid fire._

_Jack laughed and shook his head, “No, you’re not in any trouble Rhysie.” He assured the omega, “I just came up here to see how you’re doing.” He explained, “How are you doing, honey?” He asked, his hand moving to rest on Rhys’ thigh._

_“Not great.” Rhys replied quietly, burying his face in his knees to hide it from the older man. Jack let out a light-hearted laugh and grabbed Rhys by the chin, forcing it upwards so that he was made to look at Jack._

_Jack was looking at Rhys with fondness in his eyes. It made warmth spread throughout Rhys’ body, though he didn’t understand why it did – he was too young to understand that sort of thing. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that, pumpkin.” He replied, moving to cup the omegas face. “It must be so difficult for you to deal with all of this. People treating you differently, bothering you, just because of your endotype. I know, it must feel so unfair. I’m sorry, baby.” He added, running his fingers through Rhys’ hair._

_“I just don’t get it.” Rhys replied sourly, “Why won’t they just leave me alone?” He asked, looking at the alpha with a miserable expression spread across his face. “Everyone treats me differently now. I hate it.” He added, even more sourly._

_Jack responded by pulling Rhys into his arms, allowing the omega to curl up in his lap and take comfort in his embrace. “I know honey.” He cooed to the omega, “I know, it’s difficult. But I’m sure that things will get better for you soon.” He promised. Then he kissed the omega on the top of the head._

_“N-no they won’t, they’ll only get worse.” Rhys protested. “People will only treat me more and more like a piece of… like a toy.” He replied, “My life will always be miserable.” He added, pouting._

_“Now that’s not true.” Jack replied, huffing at Rhys like the omega was being ridiculous. “Give it some time, pumpkin. You’ll get used to being an omega, you’ll grow into it.” He promised. “I’m sure that some day you’ll make some alpha really happy.” He added, as if it was the highest of praise._

_Rhys pouted and looked up at Jack with a pleading expression, “Well, that doesn’t really help me now. Not when I’m getting grounded just for being an omega. It’s not fair.” He added quietly._

_“I’ll talk to your mum.” Jack promised. “You shouldn’t be grounded for that, it’s not fair to you.”_

_“You will?” Rhys stuttered out, looking up at the alpha owlishly. Jack nodded wordlessly, “Th-thank you, Jack.” Rhys replied gratefully. In that moment, Rhys felt like finally someone was on his side. He was endlessly grateful to Jack in that moment._

_Rhys wouldn’t realize – until much later, when he was laying in bed with Jack – still on his honeymoon with the alpha – that while they talked in his room that day, Jack had been scenting him the whole time, sniffing him out as a prospective mate. And once he did realize, he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it._

* * *

Rhys was surprised to find out that Helios was such a comforting place to him – he never would have thought that he would ever miss the sterile environment of the space station, but the minute that he got off the shuttle, he felt like he had come home and he felt warmth at the thought of walking down the halls of the various malls with Vaughn and Yvette on each side of him.

So that was what he decided to do – as soon as Jack had taken him back to the penthouse and left him alone with their bags, Rhys had decided to call his friends up and spend the day with them. The entire day, he felt foggy. He couldn’t focus on anything for more than a few moments at a time. It was like he was sleepwalking throughout the whole day.

He only stayed out with Vaughn and Yvette for a few hours, more out of politeness and a feeling of obligation towards them then anything else. The three of them decided to go to a movie – a retelling of how the vault of the destroyer had been opened a few years back. Rhys knew that the story was mostly false, Jack had told him himself that the vault hunters were not heroes like the movie made them out to be. They were stupid, savage bandits. They were rubes that Jack had used as pawns to go about. But a heroes journey always sold well, so he allowed the film to play on Helios – with a few edits to make sure he looked better than they did, even though his role in the film was minor.

After that they went bowling and played a few games – Rhys lost two out of three, but he really didn’t mind losing – then the three of them went out for burgers and shakes – Rhys nursed his strawberry explosion shake and barely touched his fries or burger. By the time that they all decided to go home, they were all exhausted from the days activities and happy that they got to spend that time with each other, without any interruptions. Without Hyperion culture or Jack meddling in between them.

As soon as he crossed the threshold into the penthouse – the very minute that he was inside and the doors were closed – a heaviness coursed through Rhys’ body, as well as a strange craving to lay down and sleep. Rhys let out a whine and slowly made his way to the bedroom.

At first, he tried to burrow himself under the blankets, but for some reason he found that he couldn’t get comfortable on the mattress. The bed was perfect, but laying on it made him feel uncomfortable and exposed, riddling him with a sense of impending doom and a suffocating anxiety that he couldn’t shake off.

Eventually, Rhys got the drive to bundle up in a small space, so he grabbed all of his pillows and blankets and moved them into the closet. Rhys moved like he was possessed as he assembled it into something warm and comfortable – grabbing clothing from off the hangers and from the laundry basket and arranging it around the little nest. As soon as he found it acceptable, he crawled into the closet and curled up on the blankets – allowing himself to quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

Jack came home late that night. He had been kept busy all day, getting Hyperion back on track so that it was running according to the alphas’ admittedly very high standards. He had made sure that he whipped the board, his VP and his doppelganger in shape before he allowed himself to come back home to his omega.

As soon as Jack came into the penthouse, he was overwhelmed by Rhys’ scent permeating throughout the space – it was sweet and heady, intoxicating. Jack found himself seeking out the scent purely on his own instincts. It didn’t take long for the alpha to sniff his mate out in the little closet that he had burrowed himself in. When he opened the door, he was delighted by the sight of Rhys curled up in the haphazardly crafted nest. His first nest.

Rhys’ head tipped up as he looked at Jack with wet eyes. “Y-you’re home.” He said as Jack moved down onto his knees so that he was at eye level with his mate. “I, I couldn’t sleep on the bed, it was too…” He frowned as he tried to find the words to explain what he was thinking, “It was too open.” He said after a moment of deliberate thought. “So I moved in here… it needed to smell like us so, I added some other stuff.” He added quietly.

Jack smiled at Rhys proudly, “Looks like a good first nest.” He replied. “Have you ever nested before, honey?” Jack hummed to him. Rhys shook his head abruptly, his head dipping down like he couldn’t handle the weight of it on his neck. Jack tsked and crawled a little closer, so he could more easily cup the omegas face. “Do you know what nesting means?” He asked.

Rhys shook his head. No one had ever given him an education on his endotype. Not his teachers and certainly not his mother. He had no clue about many of the things that made him an omega. He felt so strange, sitting here in this tiny space with the alpha only inches away from him.

Jack grinned at that and Rhys felt a little like prey at that moment, “Well. To put it simply, you’re nesting right now because I think you’re body is preparing for your first heat.” Jack explained, his tone gentle and kindly towards the young omega. “The omega in you needs a nice, small and warm space to feel safe. That’s probably why you ran to the closet.” He explained.

Rhys was shocked to discover that he would be going through a heat. That didn’t seem like it was possible. “My heat?” He asked, a tremor in his voice. “B-but I sh-shouldn’t be having my heat yet, my suppressants should stop it from starting-”

Jack just shook his head at that, stopping Rhys from saying another word with that simple gesture alone, “Now that we’re bonded, I’m sorry to say that your suppressants aren’t gonna work as well for you anymore, honey.” He explained.

Rhys opened his mouth and closed it again, “Oh.” He exclaimed quietly. “Isn’t that a little sudden?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. It didn’t seem right – no one had ever told him that his suppressants wouldn’t work after he bonded with an alpha. Then again, no one had ever told him much about his body in the first place. So how would he know if Jack was lying to him about this or not?

Rhys let out a quiet sigh, “Oh… okay.” He mumbled, his head drifting up to look up at Jack with a vulnerable expression spread across his face. “When do you think it will happen?

Jack shrugged, “Could be days, or weeks, maybe even a month or two. But it will happen soon.” He explained, keeping his tone soft and gentle – like Rhys was a small, dumb animal that he had to keep calmed or he would go haywire and destroy the penthouse. “Or maybe it will take longer than that, who knows?” Jack shrugged, grinning in a lopsided manner at the omega.

Rhys bit his lower lip as he processed all of that. “I’ve never had a heat before. I thought… I don’t know what I thought.” He responded, a flatness in his tone that came from mixed feelings of acceptance and depression. He had had little scares and upstarts – after he presented as an omega. But his mother had been quick to put him on suppressants and scent blockers before he could experience a heat. This left him incredibly stunted in ways that many omegas were not – there were so many things about his own body that he would never be able to truly understand because he hadn’t developed properly.

Jack dove forward and kissed the omega gently – and he kept kissing him until Rhys was quiet and his breath had been stolen away by the alpha. “You have nothing to worry about, I’ll take care of you.” He cooed, stroking the omegas cheeks until Rhys was nuzzling against him like a needy little kitten.

Suddenly, Rhys felt very tired and he relaxed against the older mans hands as he was gently touched and coddled. When Jack let him go, Rhys immediately curled up in the mess of blankets, old clothes and pillows. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. While he slept, his dreams were filled with strange fantasies of what his first heat would be like – the fantasies varied from romantic to horrifying, often blending between the two to form a confusion mixture of desire and horror all in one.

It was getting harder and harder for Rhys to separate which of the two he was experiencing – he knew that someday, someday soon he would lose all ability to differentiate between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been in a terrible funk these past few months.
> 
> Jack and Rhys go to a fancy gala.... and Rhys has his first heat!

Rhys sat in the middle of a large, expansive bathtub, his knees pressed to his chest and his chin tucked on top of it. The water around him was filled with bubbles and soothing bath salts that smelled like roses and lavender. His head felt foggy and slow, it was like he was drifting between sleep and wakefulness while at the same time he felt this constant aching anxiety – it was like pins and needles were burrowed right under his skin. He hoped that his heat would come soon.

Maybe after it was over he would finally start to feel like his self again. Or maybe, he thought dismally, maybe he would never feel like himself again. Rhys sunk his head down below the water, barely stopping to close his eyes before he submerged himself beneath it. Water filled his mouth almost immediately, but Rhys refused to pull himself up and take a breath.

It didn’t take long for his already murky vision to get black and spotty and a sleepiness to overtake him as he drifted away. The next thing that Rhys knew, he was being pulled up by the hair. It was painful, but what caught Rhys attention more was that the pin-and-needles feeling that had consumed him was gone – if only temporarily. He looked at his assailant with a dazed expression – it was Jack.

Rhys opened his mouth to voice his surprise at the sight of the alpha, but all that he could do was spit and cough out the water that had invaded his lungs. Jack set his mouth in a thin, disapproving line as he watched the omega struggle to catch his breath again. Once he was sure that Rhys was okay, he leveled Rhys with a strict but even tone, “What were you doing in there, kitten?” Jack asked, only a hint of animosity in his tone. It was clear to Rhys, even in his state of shock, that Jack racked with worry for the omega.

Rhys looked down at his prune-y hands. “I don’t… I don’t know.” He muttered solemnly, like a guilty child. “I don’t know what I was trying to do.” He admitted sourly.

Jack huffed, becoming more and more frustrated with the omega by the second. “Were you trying to hurt yourself?” he asked, not even pretending to hold back his anger at the mere thought that Rhys would do that to himself. That he would try to leave him like that.

Rhys looked up then, shocked at the accusation. “No!” He denied, shaking his head. “No, I wouldn’t do that! I was just… I feel so strange, I just wanted to make it stop…” He tried to explain futilely. His eyes drifted back down towards his hands. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

“Stop what?” Jack pressed, taking Rhys’ chin in his hand so that the omega was made to look him in the eye. Rhys’ eyes were wet, glistening with unshed tears. It was clear that this was just as upsetting to him as it was to Jack. So Jack took pity on him and stroked him under the chin to soothe him, “It’s okay sweetheart, I’m not angry with you. Just tell me what’s on your mind.” He murmured quietly – like the omega was a skittish little animal that Jack needed to bring in from the cold.

“Everything its… so hot and cold, pins and needles all over my body and its like…” He whimpered, sobs coming out of him, “Like the worst fever that I’ve ever suffered in my life.” He said, only moments before he broke down into tears.

Jack was quick to hold the omega tight and soothe him with gentle touches and kind words. It didn’t take long for Rhys to collapse in the alphas embrace. He held on to the older man tight, as if he was the only thing that kept him upwards, until he could feel himself begin to calm. “Come on.” Jack urged him gently, “Let’s get you to bed.”

Rhys nodded and continued to hold on tight as Jack picked Rhys up and carried him to the bed. He lay him down on the soft sheets and wrapped him in heavy blankets. Rhys instantly felt the warmth surrounding him as he curled up inside of them. Jack leaned down next to where the omega lay and pressed kisses to his forehead. “You’ll get through this sweetheart, you just need a bit of rest.” Jack promised. “I’ll be right here to take care of you.” He added, even lower and sweeter. The omega’s eyes became heavy and sleep took him as Jack murmured more sweet nothings in his ear. By the time that Jack got up off the bed, Rhys was dead asleep and his mind was filled with strange, erotic dreams.

* * *

It was hours before Rhys had waken up from the long rest that he had taken. When he did, his mind felt more at ease – less like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He got up out of bed and stretched his weak limbs out so he could walk without tripping over his own two feet. He slowly made his way down the hall and into the kitchen – where Jack was standing behind the counter, only half dressed with a cup of coffee in his hands. “Good morning, cupcake.” He said.

“Is it morning?” Rhys asked sleepily, looking at the alpha with a sleepy and content expression spread across his face. He could still barely keep his head lifted up and his eyes open as he addressed the older man. Jack looked off to the side, barely glancing at a clock on the far wall, before he shook his head after a moment as if he realize

“It’s morning somewhere, isn’t it?” He asked rhetorically with a cheeky little grin spread across his face. “Come over here.” He called the younger man forward with a wave of his hand. Rhys did as he was told, slowly making his way to where the older man was standing. As soon as he was within reach, Jack grabbed the omega and pulled him into his arms.

Rhys squeaked as he was held tight by his alpha, a blush had spread across his face and he looked down at Jack’s hands that were encircled around his waist. A distracting sort of warmth spread inside of him until the alpha let him go with a kiss to his cheek and gave him a bit of space. “How are you feeling? Any better?” Jack asked.

Rhys paused and looked down at his feet. He still felt guilty about what had happened earlier in the bath, even though he hadn’t been fully cognizant of what he had been doing. The omega still felt as though he needed to make it up to his alpha. “I think I’m feeling a bit better.” He said, though he wasn’t entirely sure of the truth of that statement. It just felt like it was what he was supposed to say, like this was how he could be a good omega that kept his alpha happy with him.

Jack grinned at that, “That’s just what I like to hear.” He said, his tone filled with satisfaction. Jacks’ hands glided over Rhys’ stomach, gently petting the younger man with the tips of his fingers as he did so. “Because, if you’re feeling up to it… me and you are gonna be doing something special tonight.” He explained.

Rhys didn’t even feel like he had the option to think of what Jack was saying as a choice – even though it had been presented as one. “O-oh?” Rhys exclaimed, his brow raising in curiosity. “What are we doing tonight?” He asked, hoping to keep his tone neutral so as to not give Jack any excuse to make fun of him or withhold information.

“I got an invitation to the interplanetary gala, its this annual corporate party where all the companies mingle and do business, work out trade agreements…usually I don’t even bother going but with my new wife at my side I’ve gotta make an appearance.” He explained as he stroked the omegas cheek, “I’m gonna introduce you to the press.” He added, his fingers running through Rhys’ hair in a soothing sort of way. “And, well, everyone else. All the other corporate heads – Maliwan, Dahl, Jakobs… the others.” He pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheek. “So I want you to put on something pretty, so everyone can see how lovely you are. Understand?”

Rhys nods and looks at the array of clothing, shoes and accessories that are on display – the clothes were all fancy dresses, but that was no great shock. Jack liked him in dresses and skirts mainly because he liked having easy access to the omegas body whenever he wanted it. And it was so easy to push up a skirt and push his underwear down or slide them to the side and push inside of him.

All of the dresses were colored in black and gold – Hyperion colors. Rhys wondered if being Jacks wife meant that he was a representative for the company too. Rhys’ shaky fingers trailed over the silky material of one of them. He could tell the dresses were incredibly expensive, probably handcrafted by the designers that Jack had commissioned them from. “These are beautiful.” Rhys complimented, his tone breathy.

“Yeah?” Jack replied, “You like ‘em?” He hummed. Rhys nodded in reply, an innocent little smile spread across his face. “Well, I’m glad. I’m sure you’ll look good in all of them.” He promised. “Go on and pick one out, I wanna see you dressed to the nines tonight.” He added, looking at Rhys like he was something to be ripped apart and devoured by the alpha. That sent another shiver down Rhys’ spine, only this time it was not as pleasant.

Rhys shook off the feelings of anxiety that were burrowing within him and smiled up at his alpha in a manner that he hoped was convincing enough for Jacks’ sensibilities. “Very much so, yes.” He replied as his fingers traced the delicate lace of a more traditional looking dress – a long one that trailed down to the floor with a modest bust. “Will I be able to keep all of them?” He asked in a wistful tone.

Jack responded by walking close the omega and wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. He leaned down and pressed a few kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. “Of course you can.” Jack replied in an indulgent tone. “You can have whatever you want, baby.” He promised.

Rhys smiled to himself as he grabbed a slim floor length gown with a long slit that went up to his upper thigh. It was a little racy, but out of all the dresses that Jack had laid out for him it was the only one that he thought he would be comfortable wearing in front of a bunch of powerful strangers. “Is that the one you want?” Jack asked. Rhys nodded and smiled nervously, pressing the gown close to his chest like it was a security blanket for him.

“Okay.” Jack hummed as he thoughtlessly carded his fingers through the omega’s messy hair. “Go on and make yourself pretty for me.” He ordered before he pulled the omega in for a short kiss. “We’ll leave for the Edens in a few hours so try to be quick.” He added as he ushered Rhys off to take care of himself for the nights events.

* * *

The trip to Eden-5 had been remarkably short. The two of them had taken a private ship that was so small that Jack had to sit Rhys on his lap the whole way there. Maybe that was what made it so fast but Rhys couldn’t be sure about that. What he did know for sure was that Jack had been suspiciously demanding for him to sit close like he did.

As soon as the two of them made their way out of the ship and got to their feet, a wooziness came over Rhys and he practically crashed into the alpha. “Woah!” Jack exclaimed, grabbing the omega by the waist and steadying him. “Easy now. I got you, kitten.” He reassured gently as he squeezed Rhys’ waist in an adoring manner.

Rhys huffed and leaned his cheek against the alpha’s chest. “My legs feel like jelly after that trip.” He muttered as he nuzzled his cheek against the coarse fabric of the alphas suit jacket.

Jack shook his head and cooed in mocking sympathy, “Well I’m sure that you’ll get the feelings back in your legs soon.” He reassured the younger man. “We’ve got a lot of walking, mingling and dancing to do tonight.” He added as he led the omega along into the grand hall.

As soon as the two of them made their way through the door, everyone stopped and turned their gaze towards the couple. Rhys nervously pressed close to the alpha and hid his face from the judging eyes of the other party-goers that surrounded them. Jack grinned, always happy to be the center of attention and grabbed a glass of wine off of the tray of a traveling waitress.

Jack raised his glass, as if he was going to make a speech and then nodded at the party-goers before downing the drink in one go. The crowd finally returned to what they had been doing before, as if the novelty of Handsome Jack and his – much too young for him – bride had finally worn off.

Rhys let out a heavy sigh of relief as people finally stopped looking at him. Next to him, Jack let out a light chuckle and squeezed the younger mans shoulder. “I think you made quite the impression.” He murmured to Rhys with amusement in his tone.

“I hope not.” Rhys mumbled, “I don’t like having all these eyes on me.” He added, with a bit of dread in his tone. At first, Rhys had assumed he would like all of the attention and acclaim that he would receive for being Handsome Jacks pretty wife, that it would be one perk of this strange situation that he had found himself in – but it was awful. Even after a few moments of being glued to the alphas side he realized that he hated the way that people were looking at him, all the hushed whispers and side eyed stares. All he wanted to do was sink into the ground and disappear forever.

“You’ll get used to it.” Jack promised, taking the omegas hand in his own. “I know how it feels, at first the spot light it, eh… it drains on you. Trips you up a bit. I’m sure that’s what you’re feeling right now, isn’t it?” Rhys nodded solemnly and he continued on. “I promise, before you know it, you'll be so comfortable in the limelight I'll have to force you out of it." He grinned wryly at the solemn omega. "It'll get better soon, baby." He promised.

Rhys huffed and looked down at the floor, glaring at it with hatred that was inappropriate for an inanimate object like that. “I hope you’re right. Because right now… I just feel uncomfortable. Like a spectacle, in the most awful way.” He confessed, his voice getting smaller and smaller with each word that he said.

“You don’t need to worry about anything.” The alpha cooed in a consoling manner. “I’ll keep anyone from bothering you, all you need to do is stay by my side and look pretty.” He added, “You can do that for your alpha, can’t you?” He asked, though it was clear that he wasn’t really expecting Rhys to do anything but nod along in agreement like a good little omega.

And he wasn’t disappointed because only a moment later Rhys nodded shortly, squeezing the alphas hand for comfort as he was led along in to the middle of the floor. Jack pulled him close as a song started to play. The two of them glided across the dance floor, moving in harmony – Rhys allowed his mind to trail off as he enjoyed the moment of peace with his alpha.

It was the first time in a long time that Rhys’ mind wasn’t cluttered with worry and anxieties that he was constantly under assault from these days. So he let himself enjoy it, he let his mind drift off and become blank – only focusing on the warmth of the alphas body and the pleasant feelings of his hands all over him, touching him sweetly as the two of them moved with each other.

When the dance finally ended, Rhys felt mournful, but he understood that he and Jack couldn’t very well dance all night. They had to socialize, whether Rhys truly wished to or not. Jack kept an arm around the omegas waist as he led him along through the crowd to say hello to all of Hyperion’s allies, rivals and their many enemies.

They met with Maliwan first. Maliwan was a much less successful company – though that wasn’t saying much when they were compared to Hyperion, as they were the best. But Jack didn’t think they were worth much even compared to Tediore or Jakobs. The only thing even minutely interesting about them was the dynasty that the head couple had amassed for themselves.

Jack didn’t think they were important enough to consider them his enemies, but he did think of them as a nuisance – they had apparently attempted to steal weapons designs from Hyperion on multiple occasions, only to have their moles taken care of before they even got their hands on any blueprints.

Jack kept an arm around the omegas waist as he greeted them, allowing Rhys to burrow close and nuzzle against the alpha for comfort if he needed to. The entire Maliwan family was there, standing unified like they were a military troupe instead of a family. All of the children – from as young as nine to as old as nineteen – stood in polite, respectful silence.

Rhys thought, with a bit of grim amusement, that they all looked like dolls. They were all beautifully dressed in the finest clothes that Maliwan’s fortune could buy them, standing there in a uniform position in silence as their parents spoke to Jack. In truth, Rhys felt a bit like a doll as well, he was supposed to stand there at Jacks side and look pretty while he did all of the important stuff.

While Rhys stood at Jacks side, he noticed in the middle of the crowd stood a young man in the back of the crowd of the Maliwan dynasty stared at Rhys in a covetous manner. He was a tall and proud looking young man – a boy really, despite how tall he was Rhys could tell he was around his age, maybe a little younger – that was well dressed in Maliwan colors, his hair done up in a slick pompadour. Rhys pretended not to notice the way that he was being looked at. In fact, he pretended that the other teen did not exist at all. It was the simplest way to handle the mortifying ordeal of being looked at in such a salacious manner – and in front of his very powerful husband, no less! Didn’t he have any sense?

If Jack noticed the way that his wife was being ogled, he didn’t act like it. He carried on a conversation with the head couple – one that was filled with mutual attacks that were coded in overtly polite language. The words that they spoke came out muddled and confused to Rhys, like they were uttered in another language. He didn’t bother to try and understand what they were talking about and settled on the feel of Jacks fingers running through his hair and the scent of the alpha as he burrowed close to him. It made him feel warm and safe – he was desperate for as much of that feeling as he could get.

When Jack was finally done with Maliwan and the alpha walked him away from them, Rhys finally found his voice again. “That boy was staring at me back there.” Rhys mumbled as they walked off, “Did you notice?” He asked, peering at the alpha through his lashes.

“Of course I did.” Jack replied with a little huff. “I’m not an idiot, kitten.” He said. “He was eyeing you like you were a piece of meat. There’s no way that I wouldn’t be able to notice it.” He added wryly.

“Oh.” Rhys mumbled. “Why didn’t you say something?” He asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. It wasn’t like he expected Jack to shoot a teenager in broad daylight or something ridiculous like that, but he knew how possessive the alpha was over him.

Jack let out a little laugh and stopped in his tracks. “Because I don’t have to.” He responded in a glib sort of way. “Katagawa’s brat can stare at you all he likes, he’ll never be able to even get the time of day from you. Looking is all he’ll ever get.”

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed, suddenly feeling quite stupid that he had even bothered to ask.

“Besides…” Jack hummed, leering at Rhys openly as he pulled the omega close. “I kinda like it when people look at you like that, knowing that you’ll always be mine.” Then his teeth were nipping at the omegas earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. “You’re so beautiful baby, of course people want to look at your pretty face and body. I can’t blame them for admiring you, now can I?”

“N-no I guess you can’t.” Rhys mumbled in response, a heavy blush spread across his cheeks. “Is there anyone else you’d like me to meet?” He asked shyly, his eyes clouded with… something. Something he didn’t quite know how to explain. A gentle sort of warmth that made him feel weak in the knees whenever he looked up at his alpha. He wasn’t sure what that meant quite yet, nor how he should feel about it.

Jack opened his mouth to say something when a prim woman called his name. He turned around to see a tall, extravagantly dressed woman with a cold, calculated gaze walk towards him. “Jack, it is you! The last time I saw you, you were screwing on that thing to your face and taking over Hyperion.” She said, like they were old friends.

“Is that how it went down?” Jack responded, only a little hostile. “Because I remember you told me to kill myself before you terminated your contract with Hyperion.” He said. Rhys wondered why he wasn’t as angry with her then. Jack hated traitors. He wished nothing but death and dismay upon them, but for some reason he was near friendly with this woman.

“Hm.” She replied, “As I recall I told you that you would be much better off dead. That’s not the same thing, now is it?” She smiled in a devious sort of way. “Besides, I’ve changed my mind. I quite like Hyperion now.” She said. “I might even be persuaded to invest in your little company again.” She added.

“Yeah?” Jack replied, grim amusement in his tone. “And what do you expect me to do to curry your favor?” He asked, “Who do you want dead, Aurelia?” He added, keeping straight to the point even as he was grinning like a shark at her. “Is it your brother?” He guessed,

This whole time that the exchange went on, Rhys had been quiet, standing next to Jack with his eyes trained towards the floor in a show of deference for the two alphas conversing. He hoped that Jack would be pleased with him and reward him for his good behavior, when they were finally done with this place once and for all.

“Who’s this on your arm?” The woman asked, like she was astonished that this was the first time that she had noticed Rhys.

Jack turned his gaze towards Rhys and grinned, “Oh, him?” He asked, “This is my new wife, Rhys.” He explained. “He’s beautiful isn’t he?” He asked, though he was not really expecting her to answer in kind – or at all.

Aurelia Hammerlock did not smile when she was introduced to Rhys, but she also did not have any ill will in her gaze, at least not any that was directed towards him. She was merely sizing him up and seeing what the omega was worth. Rhys hoped that she hadn’t decided that he was unworthy – of being bonded to Handsome Jack, of even being here, commiserating with all these wealthy and privileged people.

Rhys had spent most of his life in the proximity of this wealth and privilege himself, but to be a part of it – to belong in these circles, at these parties – was another story entirely. He didn’t know how he was supposed to act around these people. He wasn’t sure if he was even supposed to be speaking to them.

“How long have you too been together?” She asked, eyeing Rhys curiously – like he was a novel oddity that had caught her calculating eye.

“It hasn’t been long.” Jack started to say, before he was quickly interrupted by the other alpha.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” She snapped at Jack, her tone just polite enough to not raise any hackles in the alpha. “I was asking your new paramour. How long have you two been together?” She asked him, looking Rhys directly in the eye. Her gaze was intense and Rhys struggled to maintain eye contact.

“I… it’s been a few weeks since the wedding. Maybe a month?” He replied, still incredibly unsure of himself or anything that he had to say. It was embarrassing, he felt so stupid right then. He just wished that he could go back to being ignore like he had for the rest of the night. “I’m sorry, I can’t really recall how long its been exactly, my head feels so foggy…” He confessed after a moment.

Hammerlock stiffened a bit. “Oh that’s alright.” She said primly. “I’ve just never seen you before, so I wondered when Jack got rid of his last wife.” She explained wryly.

Rhys’ mouth opened and closed as he tried to respond to that. He was almost entirely sure that the ‘wife’ that she had met was his own mother. He really did not want to deal with explaining all of that to her. So he just laughed weakly and nodded. “Yeah… I don’t… I don’t know it was pretty recent.” He said, even more weakly.

“Hm.” She murmured as she looked at him, sizing him up once again. Then, miraculously, after a moment or so she smiled at him. “Well, hopefully, if your husband allows me to work with Hyperion again, I can get to know you better in the future.” She said, her tone wistful.

“Yeah.” Rhys mumbled, “Hopefully.” Though he wasn’t too sure that he would ever see her again. Jack was testy about letting Rhys out to see too many people.

“We best get going.” Jack replied, allowing Rhys to go back to his place, hiding himself at the alphas side. “We got some more appearances to make.” He said. She let them go with a smile. Rhys hung onto Jacks’ arm, burying his face against the older mans shoulder as he walked him through the venue. He felt even more shy now than he usually did – he could feel everyone's eyes on him. From tabloid reporters to rival companies – everyone was looking at Jack and him with strange expressions spread across their face. It made Rhys feel like a spectacle and the extravagant dress that he was wearing made him feel all that much more exposed.

Then… suddenly, Rhys began to feel like something was wrong. A heat started coiling in his belly, more intense than before. A whimper spilled out of his mouth, before he had the chance to prevent it. He squirmed a bit, rubbing his legs together and keening as he and Jack walked about. Jack noticed the omegas restless behavior and shushed him. “We’ll go back to the hotel room soon, baby. You’re probably tired out, huh?” He murmured.

Rhys wasn’t tired, but he had no idea how to explain what exactly he was feeling so he just nodded – tight lipped. Jack cooed in response, like Rhys was being very cute in some way that the omega was not capable of understanding. Rhys walked forwards one or two more steps before he felt his body get weak and slick began to drip down his thighs. “J-jack I can’t.” He whined.

“What’s wrong now?” Jack asked, only to curse under his breath as he watched the omega sink down onto the floor. He watched Rhys writhe on the floor, his hips pushing up as he presented himself to the alpha – in front of everyone. It was truly a mesmerizing sight – he had known that Rhys would go into heat soon, but to do it here, in public with all of these alphas around him… it stirred something in Jack.

Something primal and possessive. He wanted to ruin Rhys right there, in front of all of his rivals. But he decided that, no, he wouldn’t do that. He had just enough self control to not humiliate Rhys in front of everyone. He looked at the small crowd that had gathered, looking at the omega – some of them had sympathy for Rhys, some were amused at the display and a few, were openly lustful for the omega.

Jack wanted them all out now, he took off his waistcoat and covered the omegas’ tiny body as security ran in to intervene. They began kettling the party-goers out of the venue, guiding them back to their hotel rooms for the night. But people were too curious to be escorted out as quickly as Jack – or any of the security guards would have liked. So Jack took matters into his own hands. “Everybody get the fuck out!” He screamed at them. “Party’s over! Get the fuck out, go back to your rooms or throw yourself out the air dock.”

Rhys whimpered and shut his eyes, tears sprung from his eyes. Then a gun went off. Rhys was sure that Jack had just fired off a warning shot. The crowd scattered and gave the omega the space that he needed. Rhys curled up on the marble floor and let out a sob as more slick poured out of him. “A-alpha I need you.” He whined as he watched a blurry form of Jack pick him up and carry him off.

Jack growled as he caught the scent of the omega, “I am going to ruin you.” He promised Rhys, his voice so low that it was barely more than a purr, as the two of them evacuated out of the gala and into a safety pod. Rhys keen and writhed in the alphas arms, needing to be knotted and mated as soon as possible.

Rhys sniffled and squirmed in the alphas arms. “I ne-e-e-ed you…” He whined as he rubbed his cheek against Jack’s clothed chest. “I need…. I need your knot. Please.” He was practically whispering at that point. He felt so dizzy and weak – his mind was clouded more and more by his own lust with every second that he wasn’t split open on the alpha’s knot.

Jack laughed, only a little meanly, and pressed a kiss to the top of the omega’s head. “And I’ll give it to you. As soon as we’re safe.” He promised. Jack smiled at the sight of the omega in his arms, Rhys’ head lolled from one side to the other and he kept on whining unintelligibly. Jack was sure that by the time they got into the safety pod that would take them both home, Rhys wouldn’t be able to form coherent thoughts.

The only thing he would be able to do would be to beg his alpha to take care of him. He would be entirely dependent on Jack for the next week or so. Utterly helpless to do anything but present his cunt for the alphas pleasure and bare his pretty throat in submission. Just like an omega should, Jack thought, feeling victorious that his plan had unfolded so perfectly.

* * *

Rhys was in agony as he waited inside of the safety pod for Jack to return. He had promised that he would only be gone for a minute – that he just needed to grab some provisions before they left, things that Rhys might need to keep healthy during his heat. But even a few moments was far too long to be separated from the alpha. Rhys needed his alpha. He NEEDED his alpha, he needed Jack to hold him tight and knot him to quell the fire that had been burning inside of him.

He was so desperate and filled with need that he had not realized that he was rutting himself against the blankets that he was laying on top of. He clutched them tight and whimpered as he cupped his own sex, trying to give himself some pleasure to ebb away at the heat that was burning him from the inside out.

Jack came inside the pod very quickly – he had kept to his word, he would only be gone for a few moments to get them some provisions before they left for Helios – but by that point the damage was done. Rhys was in hysterics, he had cloistered himself at the back corner of the pod and was sobbing quietly.

Jack put down the container of food and other things that he had got and moved to Rhys’ side. “It’s okay pumpkin, alpha’s here to take care of you.” He promised, his voice filled mocking sweetness. It was so saccharine, the way he spoke, that it turned Rhys’ stomach a bit.

“I hate you.” Rhys sniffled, as he started pawing at him weakly. “Y-you… you hurt me. You h-humiliated me I hate you.” He said, between his sobs. “E-everyone saw me like that! I… what will people say about me now? Th-this is all your fault!” He snapped. It was the first time that he had ever spoken to Jack like that – in his life. Normally, Rhys would know better than to be disrespectful to his alpha like this. But Rhys was not in the right state of mind at that point – all he could process was his own misery and rage.

The next thing that Rhys knew, Jack grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, face down. His skirt was quickly forced up so that it was bunched up at his waist. Then Jack tore at his panties, ripping them off of his body with a roughness that Rhys had not seen in Jack before.

He cried out as the alphas broad palm struck his behind. “You should know better than to talk to me like that, omega.” Jack growled in his ear. Immediately, Rhys began to panic. Jack was an intimidating alpha – even as gentle as he had been

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Rhys whined, squirming in the alphas hold. “I didn’t mean to disrespect you, Jack, I’m sorry!” He added, fright making his voice high and shrill. Jack payed him no mind and continued to spank him until his ass was sore and cherry red. “Please…” Rhys whined out one more time, “Ah’m sorry…”

“Are you gonna behave for me now, Rhysie?” He asked. There was only one way that Rhys could reasonably answer.

“I’ll be good, daddy.” Rhys replied diligently. The next thing that Rhys knew, Jacks hands were sliding up and down his thighs in a soothing sort of way. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he processed that Jack was back to being gentle with him. He squeezed the blankets underneath him and lifted his hips up a little higher as Jack slowly pried his thighs apart.

He let out a soft sigh as he felt Jack teasing his folds apart with careful fingers, slowly easing two of them inside of the omegas’ entrance – stretching him out with care, even as Rhys was leaking slick and whining for Jack to hurry up and give him his knot. Jack ignored the omegas pleas and took his sweet time preparing the omega for his cock. Rhys let out a whimper and bucked his hips back, trying to get a little more of the alphas digits inside of him – to little success.

Jack grabbed Rhys hip and stilled him. “Be good, baby.” He admonished the omega. Rhys whimpered and stilled, then he let his head dip down as he submitted to the alpha once again. “There’s my good boy.” He crooned as he rewarded the omega by thrusting another finger inside of him and speeding up his pace until Rhys was whining and moaning – always on the edge of an orgasm.

But he couldn’t come. No matter how close he got, he couldn’t get any relief – it was agonizing. He felt like he was going to die from the lack of satisfaction that he was suffering under. “J-jack, please…please I need more-” He pleaded with the alpha, but his voice was so weak that he was sure that Jack hadn’t been able to hear him.

Jack pressed his fingers in deeper, using his other hand to caress the omegas cock. “I know you can come for me, Rhysie.” He urged, “Come on, baby, you can do it.” He added. Rhys let out a sob and rutted against the alphas hand as Jack stroked his little cock and thrust his fingers deep inside his cunt in asymmetrical harmony. When Rhys finally came it wasn’t even pleasurable, all it did for him was lessen the overwhelming burning feeling inside of him.

“Please.” Rhys sobbed, “Please I need more.” He begged. “It hurts…it hurts so bad please make it go away.”

Jack was quick to try and soothe his omega. “Of course, honey, I’ve got you.” Jack crooned, “Just wanted to make sure you were nice and wet for me.” Rhys did not think that was why Jack had made him come first. He had a sneaking suspicion that the alpha just wanted to watch him squirm and struggle for his own sadistic enjoyment. Of course he didn’t say that and instead slumped down in exhaustion.

He only perked up when he heard Jack unzipping his pants, he sluggishly turned his head and watched Jack line up his already erect cock to his entrance. Then he thrust inside so quickly that it took Rhys’ breath away. His vision spotted as Jack bottomed out inside of him and his breath was pushed out in little puffs with every thrust inside of him.

Jack took his time fucking him, enjoying the feel of his omega – slick and open for him, whining and squirming on his cock. His thrusts were slow and deep, he kept murmuring little words of encouragement in his ear. He called Rhys a good omega and told him that he was going to keep him safe and take good care of him. Then he started to say dirtier things. He told Rhys how happy he was that he was having his heat now, how he had been waiting for this since he had mated him for the first time, how he couldn’t wait until the omega was swollen with his pups.

Rhys didn’t say a word in response. He just listened to Jack as he continued to speak to him in that low and sweet voice. Rhys focused on the feeling on the alpha fucking him – how good it felt, despite how humiliated he was and how depraved this whole situation was. When Jack came inside of him, Rhys found himself focusing on how warm it felt – flooding his insides.

Jack hummed in satisfaction as his knot swelled inside of Rhys. The omega let out a soft whine as he felt how swollen his stomach was. Gods, he felt so full. He wondered if it was going to be like this until his heat ended. If Jack was going to breed him over and over again until he was swollen and dripping with his cum.

Jack maneuvered the two of them so that they were laying on their sides, sill tied together by the alphas knot. Then he wrapped an arm around Rhys’ waist and pulled him close. Rhys was so overwhelmed and exhausted that as soon as he felt the warmth of his alpha holding him, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep that he wouldn’t wake up from until they were back at home.

* * *

Rhys woke up in a cold sweat, gasping in a heady mixture of pleasure and extreme discomfort. He rubbed his sticky thighs together. His entire body felt weak – he could barely force himself to sit up, everything below his chest felt like jelly. He looked around the room and tried to find Jack in amongst the mess that was their bedroom. He couldn’t find him – the thought that Jack might have abandoned him once again, even if it was just for a few moments, made him want to cry.

He started sobbing after a moment or two of trying and failing to give himself some relief. He hated this, he wanted nothing more than for it to be over. He curled up on his side as he began to openly sob, feeling miserable and afraid that this heat was going to kill him. Jack came into the room in the next moment, holding a plate filled with food and some ice cold water for the omega.

He immediately noticed the distress that his omega was under and moved towards him. Rhys was shivering and whining unintelligibly. “Oh no…my poor baby.” He crooned as he pulled the omega into his arms. Rhys let out a sob as the alpha embraced him. “You want daddy’s knot?” He asked, in a cajoling manner. Rhys nodded, still sniffling as he pressed tighter against the older mans body. Jack cooed down at Rhys, like he was the most precious thing in the world. “That’s just what I’ll give you then.” He promised, before he moved Rhys so that he was sitting in his lap, with his legs spread wide.

Then Jack teased the head of his cock against omegas’ cunt, allowing himself to feel the slick that was dripping out of him on his dick. Then he slowly thrust inside, allowing the omega to whine softly and buck his hips, just to get a bit more of the alpha’s thick cock inside of him. “That’s right, baby.” Jack cooed as he inched his way inside of the omega. “Nice and easy, there’s a good little omega.”

Rhys threw his head back and cried out as he was stuffed full with the alphas cock. Jack grabbed him around the waist and held him firmly as he thrust his cock in and out of the omegas tight cunt. Rhys sagged back and tried to relax as his body was used and abused for both his and his alpha’s pleasure.

Jack turned Rhys around as he felt himself getting close, forcing the omega to look him in the eye as his knot swelled inside of the omega. Jack watched with a possessive sort of pleasure as Rhys adjusted to their bodies being tied together. Rhys huffed and squirmed a bit on the alphas knot, before he quickly tired out and slumped over. Jack chuckled and allowed Rhys to settle down against him. “Is that just what you needed kitten?” Jack asked, his hand gently stroking the omegas back as Rhys continued to whine and mumble under his breath. His eyes closed and he rubbed his cheek against Jacks pec.

“Is it…” Rhys paused as Jack ran his fingers through his hair to sooth him. “Is it supposed to be so intense?” He asked, his voice barely higher than a whisper. “the heat?” He added, in an even more hesitant sort of way. “I… I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t like it.” He confessed quietly.

Jack pressed a kiss to the top of Rhys’ head before he responded, “You’re just feeling this way because its your first, baby.” He explained gently. “You’ve never been mated before like this.” He added, “But next time… next time it will be much nicer.” He promised. Rhys wasn’t too sure that Jack was telling the truth, but he was too tired to argue with the alpha.

So he just closed his eyes and allowed himself to go to sleep. He woke up and passed out again in waves – he couldn’t bring himself into a deep sleep. It was only an hour later when Rhys found himself needing Jack again. “Alpha…” He whined, prodding the older man awake. “I need… I need…” He whined and looked at Jack helplessly, hoping that he would understand and take care of him.

Jack cupped Rhys’ cheek as he continued to quietly babble, “Use your words, baby.” He admonished the omega. “Tell me what you want clearly.” He added.

Rhys let out a frustrated noise before he acquiesced to the alphas demands. “Please… please give me your knot. Please I need it, alpha, please…” He whined, all the while Jack had slid his thumb into the omegas mouth, encouraging him to suck on the digit. Rhys whined and moaned around the obstruction.

Then Jack pushed his thumb in deeper and allowed the omega to salivate around it as he pretended to think about providing the omega some relief. Rhys continued to mumble pleas around the digit in his mouth. “Well, since you asked me so nicely, of course I will baby.” Jack murmured in the omegas’ ear before he pushed him face down on the bed.

Rhys let out a soft moan as Jack spread his legs and thrust his cock inside of Rhys’ soaking wet cunt once again. Rhys let out a whine and pawed at the sheets underneath him. Jack fucked him in a primal sort of way – his movements were rough and he held Rhys still with a harsh grip. If Rhys’ senses weren’t all clouded with pleasure and numbness, Rhys would have been squirming and begging the alpha to be more gentle. But he didn’t – because he couldn’t. He couldn’t think or speak out any protests, all he could do was tear at the sheets underneath him and cry the alphas name over and over again and beg for release.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat leisurely in a lounge chair, his echo pad in his hand as he read over several blueprints that Blake had sent him to review. Most of them were rudimentary – not something that Hyperion would ever lower themselves to sell. Jack huffed in disappointment, “Who do these morons think they’re foolin’?” He grumbled to himself.

Up until this point, Rhys had been peacefully sleeping in a tiny makeshift nest that he had crafted to watch a movie while Jack did some work. Rhys perked up and looked at the alpha with a curious expression, “What morons?” He asked innocently.

Jack grinned at the sight of his pretty little wife, looking so cute with that dazed and confused expression spread across his face. Any anger that he had felt at his workers instantaneously drifted away. “Nothing, baby. Just some work stuff. You don’t need to worry about it.” He soothed.

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed, looking down at his hands. He felt strange – dizzy and hot, but the overwhelming need to be ravished hadn’t overtaken him yet. He would count that as a blessing, he remembered how desperate for Jacks knot he had been. He hadn’t been able to think about anything else. His mind was overtaken by his desires and whoever Rhys was, as a person, had been abandoned in lieu of satisfying those desires.

“How are you doing?” Jack asked, looking at the younger man with a curious expression. He was hoping that Rhys was in need of him again, he loved the way that the omega desperately keened for him and how much he needed Jack when he was in the throws of heat.

Rhys shrugged in response. “It’s not bad yet.” He muttered in response. He could feel the warmth inside him building, the needling feeling that he needed to get knotted or he would go mad. But Rhys ignored it for now, because he didn’t want to be so vulnerable again. At least not now.

Jack shook his head in mocking disappointment. “You shouldn’t be denying your body like that.” He chided the younger man. “You’re only gonna get yourself hurt ignoring your own needs.”

Rhys stared down at his fidgeting fingers. “I’m not!” He whined quietly, petulantly. “I just don’t… I don’t need it right now though.” He explained. “Later.” He added, requesting more than he was demanding.

Jack smiled indulgently and moved down to where Rhys was sitting. He pressed a kiss to the top of the omegas’ head, “Alright.” He said, just as indulgently. “I’ll give you an hour and see how much you need it by then.” Rhys nodded in a solemn manner, glad for the short reprieve.

Rhys enjoyed his quiet time to the best of his abilities, he watched the rest of his movie and texted Vaughn throughout the entirety of it. He was glad to be able to touch base with his friend before he entirely lost his mind and became a slave to his instincts once again.

When Jack returned to Rhys – a little over an hour later – Rhys was already in need of him, just as he suspected that he would be. The omega was laying on his stomach, a pillow trapped between his thighs while his hips were raised up high in the air. He was whining and grinding down on the pillow in a pathetic attempt to get some relief. Jack watched the omega struggle to make himself cum for a few moments before he moved to his side and stroked his back. Until this point, Rhys had not been aware of the alphas presence, because he had been so lost in the overwhelming emotions of his heat. His eyes opened wide and he looked at the older man with a desperate expression spread across his face.

Jack smiled cruelly and cupped Rhys’ cheek, his palm caressing the younger mans soft skin. “How are you doing, kitten?” He asked. “You need my knot yet?” He added, though the answer was incredibly obvious.

A deep red blush spread across Rhys’ cheeks. “Yes, yes, please…” Rhys begged quietly. “Please knot me, Alpha – d-daddy, please…” He keened, tipping his throat upwards and baring it for the alpha’s pleasure. That was enough for Jack to growl in guttural, primal pleasure and dive forward for a possessive kiss that stole the omegas breath away.

The next thing that Rhys knew, Jack was on top of him and his hands were on Rhys’ hips – clutching them tight. Rhys let out a whimper as he naturally arched his back to give the alpha more access to his entrance. Jack murmured soothing nonsense in Rhys’ ear as one of his hands moved between his legs to dip between his folds and tease his clit. Rhys was already dripping wet, slick dripping onto Jacks teasing fingers and down the omegas thighs. “J-jack please…” Rhys whined as he began to grow impatient with the alpha’s gentle ministrations. “I need, I need…” He whimpered, tears brimming in his eyes as Jack continued to lightly touch him. It was so frustrating

“Be still, kitten.” Jack admonished him, “I want to see just how wet you are.” He grunted, his fingers penetrating Rhys’ cunt, sliding in and out of him slowly as Rhys bucked helplessly underneath the alpha, desperate for release.

“B-but-!” Rhys tried to protest but Jack just shushed him and his protests were quieted into soft, pathetic little sobs. Jack gently thrust his fingers in and out of Rhys, cooing over the omega as Rhys continued to whimper and whisper pleas for Jack to give him a little more relief.

Jack took his time with the omegas’ body, teasing and touching him until Rhys was so desperate for the alpha’s knot that tears were streaming down his cheeks and the only thing he could do was say the words, “Knot, knot, knot.” over and over again in the futile hopes that Jack would understand what he wanted.

Eventually, Jack took pity on his omega and finally pulled his own cock out. Rhys let out a little sigh of relief as he felt the head of Jacks’ cock teasing in between his folds before he quickly thrust inside of the younger man, bottoming out inside of him immediately.

Rhys let out a cry and scratched at the lush carpet underneath him as Jack grabbed his hips and held him tightly as he thrust in and out of the omega. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to go into heat?” he murmured in Rhys’ ear, his voice barely more than a primal growl. “I knew you’d be beautiful like this. And you’ll be even more beautiful when you’re swollen with my pups.”

Rhys let out a confused moan in response to what his alpha was saying. Even in the hyper-submissive state of mind that he was trapped in, it didn’t quite make sense. How could he have been waiting for Rhys to go into heat when he had been on suppressants since he presented? He shook his head, as if to will the confusing thoughts away as Jack pounded into him.

Jack held Rhys tightly, forcing the omega to be still underneath him as he thrust in and out of his cunt roughly. The only thing that Rhys could do was cry the alphas name over and over again as his body was treated like a toy. All the while, Jack kept on murmuring dirty things in his ear – he told him what a good little omega he was, taking his alpha’s cock so well. He told Rhys that this was what he was made for, to be impaled on a thick cock and knotted. It was all he was good for.

Rhys’ stomach twisted up in knots as he felt pressure build up inside of him. He whined and bucked his hips, slick pouring down his thighs as mercilessly pounded into him. When he came on the alphas cock, he was so overwhelmed and overstimulated that he didn’t feel pleasure. All he felt was the slightest bit of relief. His vision spotted and lights danced across his eyes as the alphas knot swelled inside of him.

He closed his eyes as Jack carefully maneuvered them in a more comfortable position. The room they were in wasn’t an ideal place to nest – it was far too open and not nearly warm enough. But there was nothing that they could do about it for now. So Jack made do, hoping that the omega wouldn’t suffer because of their frantic mating. “Better?” Jack asked as he pressed a kiss to the back of his omega’s shoulder. Rhys nodded gratefully, still so overwhelmed by the knotting that he couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he buried his face into his arm and allowed the alpha to press against him tightly.

It took them a while to finally detach from each other. As soon as Rhys felt Jacks cock slip from inside of him, he jumped up and waddled to the bathroom to clean himself up. He felt a lot dirtier than he actually was, it felt to him like no amount of scrubbing himself with soap and water would make him feel any less… tainted. After about ten minutes he gave up and returned to Jack.

The alpha was in the kitchen, standing in front of the heavily stocked fridge. Rhys watched him pull out jars filled with sauces and fruits and veggies – as well as all sorts of other

He smiled when he noticed Rhys. “Hey baby. You hungry?” He asked, looking at the omega with a fond expression.

Rhys nodded, “Please don’t make anything too heavy.” He mumbled, “My stomach feels…” He trailed off and looked at the alpha helplessly.

“You feel a little queasy?” Jack guessed, throwing a curious look at the omega. Rhys nodded, a miserable little pout souring his pretty features as he did so. “That’s alright, I’ll make you something that’ll be easy on your stomach.” He promised as he got to work, analyzing what he had to work with to make his omega something delicious.

Rhys smiled at the alpha, despite how miserable he felt. “Thank you.” He said, genuinely grateful for even the slightest bit of courtesy. Jack quickly got to work, cooking the two of them up a simple meal consisting of rice and sauteed veggies. Rhys didn’t realize just how hungry he had been until the food was right in front of him. He ate so quickly, so fervently that he practically choked on the rice – luckily Jack had been there to make sure that he didn’t.

After the two of them finished their meals, they moved into the small room that used to be Rhys’ bedroom, all of the furniture had been taken out and placed in storage so the room was quite barren, save for some blankets and pillows and a large plush mattress that Jack had already moved in there for him. Jack placed Rhys on the floor and told him to sit tight while he finished making the place suitable as a nest. Rhys nodded quietly, only waiting until Jack turned the corner and left the room to curl up in the middle of the mattress.

He lay there, recumbent on the soft surface as the alpha got to work making everything nice for the two of them. But soon there were lots of blankets and pillows, heavily scented sheets and clothes. It didn’t take long for Rhys to shoot up and instinctively start crafting a nest for the two of them while Jack watched for a minute, enamored at the sight of his omega making their nest.

It stirred something primal in the alpha – a need to both protect and possess in equal measure. He only left the omega when he went to get some more things they needed – like a cooler filled with ice cold bottles of water and some more sheets that he hung up to give the illusion of the two of them being in a much smaller, much more secluded space.

The two of them settled down on the nest, Jack nuzzling against the omega protectively as Rhys dizzily held on tight to the alpha. “How are you feeling, baby?” He asked, his hand moving to stroke the omegas back in a soothing manner.

“I don’t know.” Rhys mumbled. “Feel strange. Bad.” He said.

Jack pulled up, surprised to hear that. “What’s got you feeling down, kitten?” He asked.

“I don’t… I didn’t expect to go into heat so suddenly.” He blurted out. “I don’t understand what happened. I was supposed to be on suppressants…” He looked at the alpha helplessly, “I don’t understand what’s happening to me.” He whispered hoarsely. “I think somethings wrong with me.”

Jack quickly pulled the omega into his arms, holding him tightly as he murmured sweet, soothing words into Rhys’ ear. “I’m sure nothings wrong with you, it’s probably just your body reacting to the sudden mating.” He soothed.

Tears sprung from Rhys’ eyes and fell down his cheeks as he shook his head. He was sure that something was wrong with him, there was no way he would feel like this if there wasn’t. “C-can I go see an omega doctor after my heat is over?” He asked, his voice wet from the sobs stuck in his throat. He felt deeply that something was wrong with him and his mind went to the worst conclusions – he wondered if he was sick, if he was going to become very ill because of this.

Jack cupped Rhys’ face and wiped away the omegas tears. “Aw, of course baby.” He murmured in a conciliatory manner. “I’ll make an appointment as soon as your heats over.” He promised.

Rhys kept on sniffling quietly, “Thank you.” He mumbled. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong though, even though Jack was treating him kindly. He was agreeing to everything that Rhys wanted, but still something felt wrong. It felt like he was being lied to, though he had no idea why the alpha would feel the need to lie to him.

Jack smiled and pressed his hand against the omegas cheek, stroking the soft skin there in a loving manner. “Of course. Anything for my sweet little wife.” He said. Rhys greedily leaned into the alphas gentle touch. He was safe here, Rhys thought to himself earnestly, he was safe with his alpha. He was safe here, he convinced himself fervently. He had to be.

* * *

Rhys sat naked in his alphas lap, rolling his hips over the head of the alphas cock. He had been instructed not to sink down on Jacks dick until the alpha gave him his say so. It was torture, he didn’t understand why the alpha was being so mean to him – why wouldn’t he just give him his knot when he needed it? Why did he feel the need to withhold it from him? Was he being punished?

Rhys whimpered in distress and continued to tease his folds over the alphas cock. “D-daddy please… I n-need you-” He whimpered as tears sprung from his eyes. “I, I need your knot…” He begged pitifully, slick pouring out of him and dripping down onto the alphas shaft. “Ple-e-ease…” He let out a miserable little sob, feeling like if he didn’t get the alphas knot then he would just die.

Suddenly the alpha grabbed on tight to his hips and pushed him down until he had taken Jacks’ cock to the root. “Go ahead, baby.” Jack cooed, “Go on and bounce your hips for me.” And then, when Rhys was so shocked by the pleasure that he sat there unmoving, he slapped the omegas ass roughly. Rhys let out a little huff at the disciplinary slap and began to slowly move, bouncing lightly on the alphas cock.

He didn’t understand why the alpha was so insistent that he take control – Rhys didn’t have the faintest clue of what he was doing. Then again, maybe that was the point. Rhys arched his back and looked up at the painted ceiling as he fucked himself on the alphas cock. He could feel Jacks hands moving up his lithe chest, pausing to tweak at his nipples.

“Look at you, baby.” Jack hummed, his tone satisfied as he watched the omega ride him. A little blush had spread across his body, down from cheeks to his chest. Rhys was looking away, far too nervous to make eye contact with the alpha when he was like this. “You’re so beautiful, taking daddy’s knot just like a good little omega should.” He purred.

Rhys whined, breathing in short little huffs as the alpha grabbed his hips and forced him to ride him a little faster, bouncing quickly on the alphas knot while Jack encouraged him to keep going and going harder. He knew that the alpha was getting close when he grabbed Rhys and flipped him over so that he was laying with his ass up in the air and his thighs spread.

He grabbed Rhys’ hips and forced his cock deep inside of him, pulling out all the way before slamming in again a few times before his knot swelled inside of him. By this point, Rhys was exhausted, he had never worked so hard in his life to get some relief. He felt so out of it and so confused that the only thing he could focus on was Jack petting his hair. He could vaguely hear the alpha speaking, but he couldn’t make out the words – they were like white noise in his ears that comforted him as he fell asleep underneath his mate.

* * *

Jack sat in his office, scrolling through his echo with a disgruntled look on his face. Rhys had fallen into a deep sleep after he knotted him for the third time that day, so he decided to take some time to see what people were saying about his lovely wife. Because he knew they were bound to be saying something. His Rhys was too interesting not to comment on.

The first article he found was rather mundane and it came from Athenis – it focused on his recent wedding to the omega and his appearance at the gala, only stopping once to speculate on the quickness of the wedding. No mention of Rhys’ age at all, but that was unsurprising. That sort of thing was common there, so there was no reason to speculate on the scandal of it all.

The next one was a bit more interesting, it came from Promethea – there were a few jabs at Jacks age and the suddenness of their wedding but Rhys was spoken about in a complimentary manner. The Maliwan dynasty liked him, maybe they liked him a little too much – but Jack couldn’t blame them for that. He made a mental note to himself to have his propaganda outlets write a scathing retort when Rhys’ heat was over.

The third one came from the Vault Hunters own propaganda outlet, even just looking at the front page of the tattered paper he was sure that it was going to make his blood boil. He opened it up and read it anyways, secretly hoping that it would give him more cause to strike out at the bandits. Though it wasn’t like he really needed a reason to attack them.

The article read as follows:

**_“HANDSOME JACK MAKES A PUBLIC APPEARANCE WITH HIS CHILD BRIDE._ **

**_While it is certainly no shock to the citizens of Pandora, that Handsome Jack has done away with his beta wife – it might be a shock to you that he has taken already taken a third. His new wife is only SIXTEEN YEARS OLD. He was apparently given to him in an archaic exchange called the RITE OF REPLACEMENT – an old ritual in which an omega will be made to take place for the previous bride. It is speculated that the omega was the son of Jacks second wife and she traded him in order to escape his wrath._ **

**_Incest is not a low that we would have thought possible for Jack, but here we are. Handsome Jack made an appearance with his bride – RHYS, a few days ago at an interplanetary corporate gala, where he went into early heat – forcing the event to end early. This kind of behavior should be unacceptable in any society – but Jack gets away with it time and time again._ **

**_We are left with only one question: How many more, disgusting and disturbing crimes against humanity will Handsome Jack commit before he is FINALLY taken down once and for all?”_ **

As soon as Jack finished reading the handwritten “expose” he tore the paper up and called up his vice president. Something had to be done about this, no one would disrespect his omega like that – especially not any filthy, Pandoran bandits. “Blake!” He shouted as soon as he the line connected.

“…Yes, sir?” Blakes voice came across raspy, like he had just woken up – and he probably had, it was nearly One AM, but that wouldn’t deter Jack. As far as he was concerned this was an emergency. “Is there something you need?”

Jack scoffed, “Of course there is, don’t be stupid Jimmy.” He snapped, “You know that little propaganda center on Pandora? The one with the hand-written leaflets?” He asked.

“Of course, sir, you’ve made me aware.” The beta on the other line answered dutifully. Before now, taking down their little printing press hadn’t been worth his time – if anything, it amused Jack that this was what passed for propaganda to bandits – but now that they had slandered his omega it very much was. It was high up on his list of priorities, when before it wasn’t even on it.

Jack hummed with disinterest, as if he wasn’t listening to a word his subordinate was saying, “I’m sending you coordinates to several of the buildings where they print them out. Moonshot them.” He ordered. “Then I want you to put up a bounty for the location of any others and the heads of the shit stains that write for it.” He added.

“Of course, sir.” Blake replied, always dutiful and over-professional. There was a reason that he was one of the only people who Jack hadn’t killed when he took over Hyperion. Blake knew his place and he appreciated that the beta did.

As soon as Jack finished up the call with his vice president, he walked back into the room where Rhys was sleeping. The omega lay, curled up in a mess of blankets and pillows. He let out a whimper in his sleep as Jack walked towards him, the alpha assumed he must have been distressed by something in his dreams. Jack quietly made his way to the omegas side. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of Rhys’ head and the omega let out a confused noise, “Shh, it’s alright baby. I’m here, your alpha’s here to take care of you.” He promised, “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, kitten, you’ll always be safe with me.”

Rhys stilled and settled down as the alpha wrapped his arms around him. Rhys’ thumb went into his mouth and he wrapped his lips around it as he mumbled, “D-daddy?” in a sleepy tone. “Wh-where did you go?” He asked, his voice quiet and gravelly from sleep.

Jack shushed him in reply, “Just had to check on some things, little one. Didn’t mean to worry you.” He soothed, pressing kisses to the back of the omegas neck to calm him more. Rhys sniffled and nodded before he fell asleep to the feel of the alphas hands on his body and kind words murmured in his ears.

* * *

Rhys sat on Jacks lap, holding on tight as the alpha fed him his breakfast. He was barely there – only able to follow simple commands as the alpha took care of him. It was like his brain had been burnt out from the heat and he was little more than a plaything for the alpha to fuck and fondle.

He ate up every bite of the meal that Jack had cooked for him and Jack marveled at just how obedient he was being. He was just like a little doll perched on his lap, Jack thought it was adorable – he had never gotten an omega to this point before, so deeply submitted to their alphas that their minds were entirely blank and useless to do little else but serve. It was perfect. It was beautiful. It was amazing.

A part of him – a cruel, primal part that Jack tried to keep pushed down – wished that he could have Rhys like this all the time, sitting on his lap like a little doll while the alpha took care of his needs, all Rhys would have to do was lay there and take it as the alpha did whatever he wanted to him.

Rhys’ head cocked to the side in a way that looked more like it was leaning on his shoulder, his eyes glassy as Jack caressed his cheek. “There you go…” He murmured in the omegas ear. “Such a sweet little thing.” He muttered to himself. “Do you want some juice?” He asked.

Rhys nodded – he could barely register Jacks presence in front of him but he knew he was thirsty – parched, even. Jack chuckled and moved to bring one of the juice boxes to the omegas lips, “Alright, here we go. You like orange juice, right?” He guessed. Rhys was in no state to be picky though, even if he didn’t, so he wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked it down until it was empty. He gave Rhys a few more juice boxes to drink and a few sips of cold water before he set the food aside.

Rhys rested his cheek against the alphas chest and whimpered mournfully, he felt strange and foggy. He didn’t understand what was going on – all he knew was that his alpha was here to take care of him and love him. Maybe that was all he needed to focus on – that he was loved and cared for. Jack would handle everything else for him. Suddenly, he felt the alpha pick him up and carry him away. They moved to the bedroom – the big one that made Rhys nervous at first.

Rhys watched with a lazy expression spread across his face as Jack lay him flat on the bed before he walked away. He knit his brow in confusion at the sight of him leaving. Where was his alpha going? He thought, Didn’t he understand that Rhys needed him, that he was too fragile to take care of himself?

Jack returned only moments later, much to Rhys’ relief, with ropes, cloth and a strange looking gag. “I think we’re gonna try something a little different today, just a little something I’ve been thinking about doing to you for a while, Rhysie. Sound alright?” Jack hummed. Rhys didn’t answer – he couldn’t – but he didn’t squirm or jump back as Jack came towards him.

Rhys looked at the gag – on one side it appeared to be a regular looking ball gag, but on the other side it extended outwards into the shape of a knot. If he had been more aware of himself, he might have objected, but he wasn’t. So when Jack asked him to open wide he did. The gag was fit in his mouth, the knot filling it up almost to the brim. Jack clasped it shut and admired the look of the omega suckling on the knot in his mouth, drool pooling down his chin. “Don’t you look pretty…” Jack crooned.

Then the alpha grabbed his hands and lifted them up over his head, crossing them together before he tied them up with rope and then tied them to the headboard. Then Jacks hands were on one of his legs, caressing it, from his thigh down to his ankle before he grabbed it and lifted it up over his head. Then he tied it tightly to the headboard. He gave his other leg the exact same treatment. Soon he was entirely helpless, tied up with legs spread eagle and up over his head.

Rhys whined through the gag as Jack caressed his sex, “You look so beautiful like this. I should have tied you up ages ago.” He said, “My gorgeous, well behaved little wife.” He hummed, “With those beautiful long legs and that pretty face.” Rhys whined again as the alphas fingers slid inside of him.

Jack thrust his fingers in and out of the omega, they slid deep inside of him and pulled out several times while the omega sniffled and whined, but otherwise stayed perfectly still. Rhys watched with hooded eyes as Jack pulled out his cock, already hard from the sight of the omega, and slid it inside of him.

He thrust in slowly, taking his sweet time with the omegas body. His hands slid up and down Rhys’ body as he thrust in and out of him. Rhys watched the alpha, powerful and all consuming, use his body however he pleased. This was his purpose, he thought, this was his only purpose. By the time that Jack had knotted him, Rhys was fast asleep – subconsciously feeling delighted that his alpha was so pleased with him.

* * *

Rhys sat on his knees on the shower floor, warm water running on top of his body. His head was down and his eyes were practically closed. His skin was red and raw from the hot water showering over him, but he refused to get out. The whole last week had gone by in a blur, he didn’t remember a damn thing about it. All he knew was that his body was aching and sore – he felt like there was a gaping whole inside of him, like he was filthy and debauched and he wouldn’t be able to ever not feel that way again.

Rhys was jarred out of his malaise by a loud knock on the bathroom door, “Princess? Rhysie, you alright in there?” He asked. Rhys didn’t answer at first, too exhausted to open his mouth and speak. He heard Jack mumbling curses underneath his breath before he burst in. Jack looked down at the sad sight of his omega and his face softened. “Aw, what’s wrong with you, honey?” He asked as he leaned down to Rhys’ level. Rhys responded with a pathetic little sob. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, just that something was and it gnawed at him, destroyed him from inside out. He hated the way he felt, even though he couldn’t put his finger on what the feeling even was.

Jack, for his part, was quick to console the omega. He turned off the water and pulled Rhys into his arms, uncaring that he was getting soapy water all over himself. He stroked the omegas wet hair and let him cry his little heart out, until his sobs had petered out into little more than soft sniffles. “Let’s get you ready for bed, hm?” Jack mumbled in his ear. Rhys nodded and allowed the alpha to carry him off.

Rhys was dazed and confused, his mind foggy and blurry as the alpha dried him off and dressed him in a soft nightgown and silky panties before he was led to their big bed. Rhys shivered and whimpered, hating how he was acting. But he couldn’t stop it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stop crying. He felt like a leaky faucet. Like a little cry baby.

Jack left him there alone, momentarily, so Rhys stuck his thumb in his mouth to soothe himself. When Jack returned he had a cup of piping hot tea in his hands for the omega. He set it down and allowed Rhys to cuddle up next to him, “You were in the shower for so long, I got worried about you.” Jack commented in a faux-casual sort of way.

“’m sorry.” Rhys replied, thumb still lodged in his mouth. He nuzzled close to the alpha, hoping to be soothed by his mate. “I dun’ know what’s wrong with me?” He mumbled.

“Poor baby.” Jack cooed, “Could you tell me what specifically has you so upset?” He asked, his voice soft and light like he was speaking to a child. He gently played with Rhys’ hair, hoping to gently pull him out of the strange head space that he was in.

Rhys sucked up all of the attention that Jack was willing to dole out to him. He felt like he needed the comforting touches or he would drown in his own misery. “’m sore.” Rhys mumbled, “and I, I, I feel dirty.” He added. “Bad.” He added, like that was all the explanation that he needed.

“You shouldn’t feel dirty.” Jack admonished him lightly. “It’s natural for you to have your heats and for your alpha to mate with you. Everything we did was perfectly natural, kitten.” Rhys shook his head at that. Jack still didn’t understand him.

“Th-then why do I feel s-so wrong?” Rhys asked, slipping his thumb out of his mouth so he could speak at least somewhat clearly. “It shouldn’t feel like this if its natural.” He argued.

Jack was quick to sooth him again, gently massaging the omegas bonding gland to calm him down more as he spoke. “That’s just because it’s your first heat.” He promised. “Maybe it’s because of your suppressants, you shouldn’t have been on them so long. It was detrimental to your growth. I should have fought with your mother more about that, that was my mistake.” He said.

Rhys looked at his alpha with bleary eyes, searching Jacks face for the truth. “W-will it be any better next time?” He asked. He wanted it to be better, but he felt like he wasn’t fortunate enough for that to be the case.

Jack kissed him on the top of the head, “I promise you, it will be.” He said.

Rhys stared past Jack, his mind filled was filled with terror and over stimulation, the loss of his own memories for one week a month for the rest of his life. He didn’t believe that it would ever get better. But he couldn’t say that, so he put on a fake smile and said, through his tears, “I _hope_ you’re right.”


End file.
